The Princess falls in love with the Geek or not
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Bella's friends have developed a plan in which Bella, the most beautiful girl in school, has to hit on Edward, the geek, and to pretend she has fallen in love with him. Will Bella fall truly in love with him? Will Edward know the plan? ON HIATUS SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The friends of Bella have developed a plan in which Bella, the most beautiful girl in school, has to hit on Edward, the geek of the school, and to pretend she has fallen in love with him. She has to have a relationship with him for six months. Will Bella fall truly in love with him? Will Edward know about the cruel plan? And how will he react? All human.

The Princess falls in Love with the Geek… or not?

Chapter 1: Beautiful EPOV

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Tyler hissed (one of the players in the football team and also one of the popular guys) when he bumped into me.

My books fell to the floor and my cheeks were red with embarrassment. "O, I-I'm sorry," I mumbled. I bent down to the floor and collected my schoolbooks. After a quick check, I saw that the books weren't damaged and I sighed in relief. Yes, I was worried about my books being damaged, you got a problem with that? Do you know how expensive damaged schoolbooks are? Let me tell you: it's very expensive.

When I looked up, I saw Tyler walking to the group of the popular guys of this school, who were laughing and pointing at me. My cheeks reddened even more when I realized they were laughing with me. Why must it always be me they make fun of? What have I ever done to them to be treated as an outcast?

Alright, I already knew the answer: I was a geek, a nerd. And if there was one thing that makes you the most unpopular person in school, it was being a nerd.

O, sorry, I have not yet introduced myself, have I? I'm sorry for being so rude.

My name is Edward Masen. I'm seventeen years old and officially a nerd. I have an odd hair color which you can best describe as reddish brown. I wear glasses which makes my green eyes uglier than they already are. My pair of glasses is being hold together by sticky tape because through all this years, there have been many occasions where I had found them broken in the most weird places of this school.

I also wear braces – in a couple of weeks they will finally be removed out of my mouth. Thank god for that!

I usually wear a pair of comfortable jeans, a sweater and a pair of brown shoes. At the moment I'm also wearing a black jacket because it is January and very cold.

What else can I tell you about me? O yeah, my best friends are Emmett and Jasper Cullen who are brothers, even if they don't look a thing like brothers.

Emmett is really big and very strong. He has dark curly hair and brown eyes.

Jasper, on the other hand, is smaller than his brother and has gold hair and golden eyes. Just like me, they're nerds.

Needless to say we haven't had any girlfriends so far.

I have one sister, Alice. She is pretty small, but she has a great (and big) personality. She has black spiky hair and blue eyes, and she's really hyperactive. Trust me, when you see her, you get tired just by watching her. She's not really a geek, but she doesn't belong to the group of the popular even. I think you can say she balances just in the middle of being popular and being a nerd. She's a year younger than me, but she's better in making friends.

The only friends I ever had and have, are Emmett and Jasper. Speaking of Jasper, I suspect he feels something for my baby sister. He always looks at her as if she's the only one in the room and can't take his eyes off of her. I don't really mind. I mean, he's my best friend so I know that he'll never hurt my sister. Besides, Alice is a big girl; she can take care of herself;

Emmett has fall head over heels in love with Rosalie Hale since he first saw her three years ago. Which is really stupid because the 'Blond Goddess', as Emmett likes to call her, belongs to the popular group, so there is no way in hell that Rosalie will ever go out with him. Populars don't date geeks. It's a common rule.

Now, I say that's stupid of Emmett, but I'm just as stupid. Because the girl I love, is none other than Isabella (or Bella as she prefers) Marie Swan.

Bella Swan, the most beautiful girl who has ever walked over this earth. She is like a fairy or like a goddess – no words can't describe how beautiful this girl is. She has long, wavy, mahony brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Her face is heart shaped and the color of her skin is a beautiful creamy color. She's very slender and, of course, very attractive.

I love her since the day I saw her, now almost four years ago. In those four years I haven't had the courage to ask her out. I'm too scared she will say no. And the worst part is that I can't blame her if she says no. I mean, look at her, she's just so freaking beautiful. I, on the other hand, am rather plain and I don't belong in her social group. Bella doesn't even know me. She is too popular to know me.

Ah, if you speak of the angel (I know it's supposed to be 'if you speak of the devil' but seriously, you can't say she's a devil – she's far from being a devil, she's an angel), there she is.

Bella is walking to the wall where the popular people mostly hang out. Today, she's wearing a black skinny jeans, white boots and a black jacket of a material that looks like imitation leather. I know it's imitation because two years ago in economy class, she stated that she never wears anything for which animals had to suffer, when we were discussing the rights of animals.

When she arrived at the wall, she was instantly greeted by Mike Newton, her boyfriend.

That was another reason why I haven't ask her out yet. She is simply not available. Mike is Bella's boyfriend for almost a year now. There is no way that I have a chance with Bella if she's with another boy (not that I have a chance, but you get what I mean).

I couldn't help myself but to stare at this beautiful girl. The distance between us was so big, so she would never know that I was watching her.

Because I was so attentive looking at Bella, I didn't see the two guys who were sneaking up on me.

Suddenly I was grabbed by two large hands and a voice whispered in my ear: "You shouldn't look at that way at Bella. You ask for trouble then."

Quickly I spunned around and saw Emmett and Jasper grinning.

"You brainless idiots! You freaking scared me! I thought it was one of the popular guys!" I scolded at them. They burst out laughing.

"Brainless idiots? Now, I strongly resent that." Jasper grinned. "We do have brains – otherwise we weren't geeks."

"Haha." I said sarcastic.

Emmett now looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Hey bro, I know Bella is hot, I agree with that. But you know damn well that she doesn't even looks at you. You're wasting your time." Emmett never had a lot of tact, but he's right.

I sighed in defeat and shot a last glance at the girl with who I was so deeply in love with. I turned around again and motioned Emmett and Jasper to come with me.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to be late for mathematic class. I don't want to get detention from mister Flanders." I said and walked to my first class. Somehow, I got the feeling this was going to be a long, long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. Thanks to ClareeCullen, Vinvinong86 and the others. You guys rock! I'm so happy for the reviews! Hope you like the next chapter! **

Chapter 2: What?!? BPOV

When I stopped at the wall – or as people said 'the popular wall' – I was instantly greeted by my boyfriend Mike and lots of laughter.

Curious I asked: "Why are you all laughing?"

Rose, my best friend, snickered and gave me answer: "Tyler had a little bit of fun with geeky Edward over there." She pointed to a pale, tall boy, who was walking away with two other guys.

"O, I see." I smiled. Although I have never spoke with Edward, everybody in the school knew he was a nerd. Along with his two other friends, Emmett and Jasper, they were called 'the nerdy trio'. I know it's not fair to judge people at their appearance, but they could at least do a little afford to look less than a total geek.

"Hey, Tyler, you know, we should actually thank Edward. If he wasn't here, we were bored as hell." Mike said, still laughing.

There were times where I actually felt sorry for Edward for being treated like that, but hey, it's a tough world.

"Yeah ,you're right." Tyler said and wiped his tears from laughing so hard away.

Suddenly, Rose began to smile like the devil himself.

O, boy, I thought, this can't be good. Rose never smiled like that except when she has a plan. And I really didn't like her plans at all. Never.

"I just got a fantastic idea for Eddie boy over there." She said and her smile got bigger.

Okay, now I'm afraid. Very afraid. What was she going to do with this guy?

"What idea is it?" Eric asked curious.

Rose waved with her hand as if she was waving a irritated fly away. "I can't tell you guys right now. Besides there is only one person who is going to do this to that geek."

Why had I got the feeling that I wasn't going to like this plan of hers?

"Who is that then?" Mike asked impatiently. He never had much patience.

Rose turned and looked at me and smiled.

I knew who this person was; it was me. "Hell no! Whatever you're planning, I will not do it!" I said with a loud voice. I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning.

"Bella, you don't even know what my plan is." Rose pouted.

"I know YOU and I know I never like your plans." I answered and bit on my lip.

"Look, come to my house tonight and I will tell you my plan. I'm not going to humiliate you, I promise. Please, Bella, pretty please." She looked at me with puppy eyes and pouted more.

With a groan, I surrendered. "Fine, I will come to your place tonight."

"Yeeey!" Rose squealed and clapped her hands.

"BUT, if you're going to humiliate me, I swear to God I will kill you." I swore and took my bag pack in my hand.

Rose rolled her blue eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. See you tonight and Mike, you should also come. My plan will inflict a little damage on your relationship." With these words she skipped away to her first class.

"Excuse me!?" Mike shouted with a shocked face.

I too was shocked. What was she planning to do with me and Edward, that would damage my relationship with Mike? Sometimes I wondered if she was a complete lunatic or just an idiot. Or both.

Well, I would see tonight what Rose was planning. Please, God, have mercy and control the beast who is my best friend, I prayed. This was going to be a very long day. Yep, I should have definitely stayed in bed. Why haven't I listened to myself? Oh, that's right, because I'm an idiot. That's why. I sighed again and walked slowly to my first class: Spanish.

After school, I drove in my Mercedes to home and parked with a sigh in the driveway of my home. Again I wondered what plan Rosalie had – and shuddered by the possibilities.

An hour later, I drove to Rose's house. Because I hadn't had homework, my parents, Renee and Charlie, had given me the permission for a sleepover by Rosalie.

My father is the chief of the police in our town Forks. Although there isn't much work for the police, due to the fact there isn't crime, Charlie had a good salary. Next to his police job here in town, he also had a police job in Port Angeles, a town with more population than Forks.

My mother worked as a secretary by a big company that investigated the effects of various medication. Needless to say that we had enough money to buy three cars and a big house at the edge of a forest.

While I drove, I thought of the plan. How in the world had I end up in Rosalie's plan? More important: what was the plan?

"Hey Bella!" Rose opened the door and hugged me. "Come in, come in. Let's go to my room; I have ice cream and crisps and films for our sleepover!" The way she said it, sounded like she was singing. She tugged me along to the stairs, up to her room.

When we entered her room, I saw Mike sitting in a chair next to the big window. I crossed the room and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He pushed me next to him on a big (and I mean a really big) pillow.

"Hey, are you staying for the sleepover party?" I grinned, knowing what his reaction to sleepovers was.

He didn't disappoint me. 'Hell no! The only reason why I'm here, is because your best friend has a plan that includes you and that nerdy geek. I want to know what that plan is." He answered with a growl.

"All right, you're both here. Now, I can finally present my fantastic plan." Rose sang and she sat down at her bed.

"Cut the crap, Rosalie, and just tell us what Bella has to do." Mike said impatiently. Geesh, can't he just be a little bit more patient? It wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, we all know Bella is extremely pretty, right?" She asked.

"Right." Mike mumbled.

I blushed and said: "I think you're a little bit exaggerating."

"No, I'm not and don't you dare disagreeing with that, Isabella Marie Swan." Rose looked at me with a threatened look in her eyes. And you wonder why I'm sometimes scared of her. It's with good reason, trust me.

"Anyways, I thought it would be really funny if we let Edward believe that Bella is in love with him. Bella, your job is to hit on Edward and to have a fake relationship with him for six months. After those months we can humiliate him with that and believe me, the whole school will be laughing at him. That's why you and Mike must break up for a while till the plan succeeds. What do you think?" Rose looked at us expectantly.

**An: I hope you liked the chapter. I know that the characters are a little bit OOC, but that's just the way it is :) Sorry if you found Rosalie cruel, but it's necessary for the story. I don't know when the next update will be, but it will be soon! I promise! So meanwhile, why don't you click on the cute green button and give me a nice review (or good criticism!)!**

**xxx**

**FanofBellaandEdward**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the next chapter, hope you all like it and thanks again for all the reviews! Keep them coming, cause I like it :) **

**I suddenly realised that I had forgotten that damn disclaimer (it's not like you all believe that I'm the almighty Stephenie Meyer ;) ) **

**So, before the Cullens are coming to haunt me, (not that I would mind if Edward or Jasper would come to haunt me, cause face it, everbody wants to be haunted by the Cullen boys ;) :D) I put the goddamn disclaimer right ....**

**here: Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight (I do own the books, pictures, music and a scrapbook with articles about Twilight, though :) ) **

Chapter 3: You've got to be kidding me! BPOV

A little while, nobody spoke. I couldn't speak, I was too lost in thoughts. That was the plan? I had to hit on Edward and had to pretend that I had fallen in love with him? I had to have a relationship with the guy for six months? Just so they could humiliate the poor guy? What was Rose thinking? It was one thing to bump into the guy on purpose and to hide his possessions, but it was a whole other thing to mess with his feelings! It would break Edward's heart if I used him like that. Nobody deserved to be treated like that, even if he was a geek.

"So, what do you think, guys?" This time, it was Rose who was the impatient one.

"Let me clear this straight: my girlfriend is supposed to hit on a geek and have a relationship with that nerd for six months and after that he'll be so humiliated that he will never forget it? Do I get Bella back after those six months?" Mike asked with an odd expression in his eyes. I didn't like this expression, it creped me out.

"Of course," Rose nodded. "After those months, she's your girlfriend again. Only for this plan, you two must break up. Otherwise the plan won't work."

"All right, that's fine with me. I can't wait to see his face if he finally gets what he deserves." Mike grinned cruel.

"Wait a second, guys." I shook my head and looked at the two of them angry. "I can't do this. There's no way I'm going to mess with Edward's feelings. He's a person, not a tool! You can't let him believe that I fell in love with him, it would hurt him too much when he discovers the truth. I can't do that to him; it's not fair!"

"Aw, come on, sugar, it's only a game. It won't hurt the geek too much. Besides, you will do the guy a favor." Mike smiled.

I raised my eyebrows. "A favor? How so?"

"Well, you will do the poor guy a favor by being his fake girlfriend. Cause, let's face the facts, a nerd like him will never get a girlfriend. The poor guy has to have a lot of luck to even get laid in his future." He snickered.

There were times like this where I asked myself how the hell I ended up with such an asshole as boyfriend. Maybe this plan was a sign that I should get rid of Mike fast.

"But it still isn't fair to Edward." I protested weak.

"O, come on, Bells! It's not like Edward will deeply love you. After a few months, he will be over you. Come on, Bella, please, it's just a game." Rose pleaded.

"But what if Edward doesn't like me? What if he is not interested." I tried again.

She waved with her hand. 'Trust me, girl, every guy will fall for you when you hit on them."

With a long sigh, I gave in. "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Bella!" Rose smiled happy. "But don't forget you have to hug him and kiss him. You'll be his girlfriend after all."

"Excuse me? Why in hell should Bella kiss with that creep?" Mike shouted furious.

Ha, the thought that somebody else was going to kiss me, made Mike angry. Good to know.

"Of course she has to kiss him. How else can she convince him that she loves him? Sometimes you're really an idiot, Mike." Rose rolled her eyes at him. I couldn't agree more.

"But, but, it… This whole plan is just… Ah, forget it! I'm going home." He growled angrily and with that, he disappeared.

Rose clapped her hands together and grinned. "So, tonight, you're officially dumped! Bella, keep in mind that you cannot make out with Mike for the next following months. Otherwise, you'll ruining our plan."

"Relax, Rose, I will not jeopardize your plan. So, when must I start with the flirting?" I asked. I had a feeling that I was going to feel awful, but there was nothing that could stop Rose from getting what she wanted. Even if it means that somebody's feelings were going to get hurt. It was not that she was a complete arrogant and selfish person, it was just that Rose sometimes forget about other person's feelings when she got carried away.

"Wow, Bella, if I didn't know you so good, I would almost think that you're actually looking forward to make out with Edward." She laughed and I start blushing.

"It's nothing like that and you know it! I just want this plan over with." I said in a rather defended tone.

"Well, let's see. Uhm, do you have any classes with our little geek? That would make it all easier." She answered thoughtfully.

For some reason, I didn't like it when she called Edward a little geek. It was not his fault he looked slightly nerdy. In a weird way, I suppose it was cute.

I thought about her question. Did I have classes with Edward? The problem was that I hadn't actually ever spoken to him. I only knew him, because my friends always liked to tease him and because he was famous in the whole school because of his intelligence. I suppose it wasn't a odd thing to think that he was a nerd.

Then I remembered the classes with him; I had Biology and French with him. Now I thought of it, he was always seated in the back of the class. No wonder I didn't remember him very good.

"I have two classes with him: Biology and French." I answered her question.

Her eyes began to sparkle. "That is it! It's perfect! The only thing you have to do from now on, is sitting with him during class and then you can start a conversation about the topic. You could ask him for help or something like that. When you have captured his attention, the only thing left to do, is flirting with him and BANG! He won't know what is happening with him. O , this is just so perfect! I can't wait to see his face when you start hitting on him." Rose snickered. Then her face lit up with excitement. "When do you have this classes?"

I looked at my schedule. "Tomorrow, I have Biology the fifth hour. Do I have to start then?" I asked curious. I honestly have no idea how I'm supposed to gain his attention. For all we know, he could be gay or something!

"Yes, start tomorrow. Come on, let's go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow – I have the perfect outfit for tomorrow!" Rose squealed and clapped again in her hands. O boy, what have I gotten myself into? O, well, I will worry tomorrow.

**So, this was chapter 3, hope you all like it! Show that with a review, please! Maybe then the Cullens will visit you! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

**Okay, guys, I'm nice and greedy at the same time today. Nice cause I have already another chapter for my wonderful readers :) Greedy cause I want at least get to 15 reviews. Can you do that for me?**

**If I don't have 15 reviews the next time I check, you will have to wait for an update. And you won't like that cause you can wait for a long time (I mean it, I'm not kidding, seriously. I don't even care if I sound threatening (Heck, I AM threatening you!)). **

**O, and next week, I'm a whole week in London so you won't get an update next week, even if I reach the 15. Well, I think I've said (and warned) enough. On with the story! Hope you all like it! And you know the drill: read and review! Till the next time**

**- FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. If I did, I would be rich by now and married to Robert Pattinson (the last one could maybe come true :) *sigh* If only that was true...)**

Chapter 4: Surprise EPOV

The following morning I woke up at six thirty from a dream I couldn't remember exactly. I sighed and stepped out of my warm bed. When I walked down the stairs, I noticed that my parents, Carlisle and Esme, already were gone to their work. My father was a doctor and was very respected by all doctors in the hospital. My mother was an interior designer; she was very good at that work. There was never a single complaint.

I loved my parents very much and I respected them a lot. My mother had also raised me to be a perfect gentleman and my father had taught me to always believe in myself and never give the hope up.

Now, at the moment, my hopes were fixed at my schedule. The fifth hour I had Biology and that hour was with Bella. Of course, she probably didn't knew I was there, considered the fact that I was always seated in the back, but that was okay, because I could watch her the whole hour and memorize that beautiful brown hair and sometimes even her face without even the slightest chance of being caught. If that ever happened… I shuddered by the thought when I remembered a boy named Evan, who had a crush on Bella. When Mike discovered the boy looking at his girlfriend, he had waited after school by the boy's car and had beaten him up. After that incident nobody ever dared to look at Bella again for a moment too long. Nobody but me. Of course I was extremely careful each time I looked at Bella; I didn't want to be beaten up by Mike.

When I glanced at the clock, I saw I was getting late for school. "Crap," I muttered and dashed out of the house into my Volvo. I sped to the streets, for once not caring about my speed and made it out in time for the first lesson.

The moment I took my seat, I sensed something was wrong. The class was buzzing with excitement and it looked like there were gossiping. Curious I wondered what the latest rumor was. Normally I didn't care about rumors and I never gossiped, but this was the first time, the students were so excited that they even didn't noticed that the teacher was already in the front of the class.

When I took my book of English, Jasper bent to my side and whispered: "Hey, have you heard the news yet?"

I shook my head and answered: "No, I just got in time for class. Why?"

Suddenly he grinned. "Well, bro, it's your lucky day. Your precious Bella is single again. She broke up with Mike yesterday. The rumor says she got tired of his stupid jokes and his disrespect for other people."

I was speechless. Bella had broken up with that idiot? She was single again? That was just so freaking unbelievable! I couldn't believe it. And yet it was true. Although I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, I couldn't help myself but wonder how it would be to be Bella's boyfriend. How it would feel to hug her, to kiss her…

The next hours flew quickly and before I knew it, I was in Biology. Anxiously I waited for Bella to arrive. Not that I would dare something to say to her, but I just wanted to see her face, to look if she was okay. I mean, the girl just dumped her boyfriend after a relationship of almost a year. That must hurt quite a bit.

But when she entered the classroom, I was surprised. She was laughing with something her friend had said; she didn't look sad at all. It was almost as if she was happy to be single again.

But what surprised – and shocked - me the most, was that she was heading her way to my seat. No, I didn't saw right; she was just heading towards a seat close to me. She wasn't going to sit next to me, was she?

I almost choked when Bella took the seat next to me. Yes, that's right: Bella was sitting next to me and her friends were sitting elsewhere. Since when did she wanted to sit next to me? Not that I complained, it was just so weird.

I didn't dare to look at her; maybe she realized it would be a mistake to sit here. I mean: her friends weren't sitting next to her. Did they had a fight or something that caused Bella to sit here, next to me, the nerd? No, if there was a fight, then I would have heard the rumor. But why would she sit next to me all of the sudden?

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Bella who had turned around in her chair to look at me. When I felt her stare, I began to blush. O, that's nice, she would probably think I'm a bigger freak then they said blushing like mad. I didn't think that a normal guy would blush when a beautiful girl looked at him.

But she startled me even more when she held up her hand towards me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I don't think we have met before, have we?" Her voice was so soft and so nice, I shivered with pleasure when I listened to that voice.

I shake her hand and smiled shy. I gathered all my courage and said: "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen."

She smiled back at me and for a moment I couldn't even think, I lost all my thoughts just by looking at her smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here next to you?" She asked friendly, still with a smile upon her face.

"O no, no, of course I don't mind. I mean, I don't have a problem with that." I stammered and blushed even more. Good going, Edward, she probably thinks you're an idiot now. I searched for something to say to distract me and before I could properly think of the question, it excited my mouth. "So, I heard you broke up with Mike?" As soon as the question flew out of my mouth, I wanted to slap myself. How stupid could I be? I just said that without even thinking about her feelings. Man, I sometimes could be a real idiot. She probably thought I was far too noisy and she was right. I hadn't the right to ask her that, I barely knew her. This was the first time she had even spoken to me.

Anxious I waited for her answer and her anger to me for being so noisy, but instead she kept smiling and nodded.

"Yeah, I had enough of him. He was just being an asshole all the time and I didn't like it. I should have broken up sooner with him. Maybe it had spared me the annoyance."

"O, I'm sorry to hear that." Wait, what did I just say? I was sorry? For what? It's not like I could do something about it.

"Thanks, anyway I am glad that I'm rid of him. Maybe now I can make new friends without him hanging constantly around me and scaring possible new friends away." She laughed.

My heart jumped up by the sentence 'now I can make new friends'. She couldn't be talking about me, could she? She couldn't possible mean that she wanted me to be her friend? Not that I would object, it just was… I don't know. Weird maybe? If that was a good word to describe it.

Bella opened her mouth once more, but before she could say anything, the teacher came in and started the lecture. Before she turned around in her seat, she smiled again and then looked at the black board and paid attention to the teacher.

I, on the other hand, felt confused and mad at that idiot of a teacher. Why did he have to come in now? Why couldn't he have waited for, o, I don't know, maybe another ten minutes before he came barging in the classroom?

Maybe I was exaggerating. I mean, it was not as if mister Varner my first talk with Bella on purpose interrupted.

The whole hour I did my best to pay attention to the lecture, but I couldn't help myself to glance at Bella now and then. It was now trickier to do because she sat next to me and she probably could feel the stare, but that didn't matter. Bella sat next to me and maybe, just maybe, she would sit here the whole year. I could feel the blush risen on my cheeks when I thought of that possibility and I spent the last minutes keeping my blush down to avoid an embarrassment moment if Bella saw that.

I was glad when the bell finally ringed, but I was also disappointed; my time with Bella was gone.

As if she could feel my sadness, she turned around to look me in the eye and before she left, she smiled and said: "Well, I guess I see you Monday in French, okay? Bye." And with that she left.

For a moment I just sat in my chair completely dumb stroked before I realized I had Mathematics. O, shit, if I didn't hurry, I was sure going to be late for class. I grabbed my books, stuffed them in my bag and ran out the door. I practically stumbled Mathematics in and flopped down in my chair near the window. Emmett, who sat next to me, looked at me with a curious and amused expression on his face.

"Hey, how come you are so late? You are normally always before me in your seat – God knows why though," He grinned and laid his book on the table. He shook his head and continued: "No, seriously, dude, why are you so late?"

I felt that damn blush risen again. Crap, why can't I stop blushing for one damn second? Was that too much to ask? I decided I would be careful with my answer; I didn't need Emmett's teasing when he discovered the reason. "Well, I was talking to somebody and I forgot the time a little bit. Before I realized it, I was already running late for this class." I answered in a evaded tone and prayed that Emmett wouldn't keep asking.

But of course my prays weren't answered. Although it wasn't Emmett who had revealed my secret. No, it was Jasper.

Jasper sat down on the chair behind me, but leaned in and asked: "Wait, weren't you talking to Isabella? Damn, Edward, the girl is a day single and you are already hitting on her!"

Emmett and Jasper laughed out loud and my face turned to a light shade of red.

"It wasn't like that! I wasn't hitting on her, I swear! She began talking to me and I talked back. Something like that is called a conversation, guys. I think it would be very rude to ignore somebody when that person is talking to you, don't you think so?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Ha! As if you could ignore the great Isabella Swan! Wait, she began talking to you? When the hell did she start talking to you? When class was over? Did you two meet at the door or something?" Emmett asked curious and he stared at me disbelievingly.

"Why in hell should I say that to you? Geesh, you're acting like a girl, Emmett, seeking for juicy gossip." I teased. "What's next? Painting your nails and start giggling when you see a pretty dress?"

"Shut up, Edward! We just want to know how in the world you got to get talking to the girl who you have a crush on! Come on, we're your best friends! Friends tell their friends when their crush is talking to them for the first time in, o, I don't know, four years?" Jasper said serious.

"That's right! And I don't act like a girl! And I'm certainly not going to paint my nails and start giggling by the sight of a dress!" Emmett protested.

"Fine, I will tell you." I sighed when I gave up.

"Yes! Finally!" My two friends said excited at the same time.

"But," I held my finger up, " you have to wait after school. Then I'll tell you."

And then the two of them started pouting. Yes, you heard me: they pouted like girls.

"That's not fair, man!" Emmett groaned and slumped back in his seat.

"Didn't you know this, Emmett? Life isn't fair." And then I childishly stuck my tongue out and grinned at them.

"Fine, we'll wait till school ends. But I swear, Edward, you are so going to spit it all out." Emmett murmured.

Sometimes I wondered if Emmett wasn't a girl stuck in a boy's body.

Before I knew it, school ended and I got followed by two eager boys with a strange excited glitter in their eyes. Seriously, it was creeping me out. Why, o why, were they so curious about Bella (god, I loved that name!)? What was I supposed to tell them? It wasn't like we had agreed on a date of something like that (although, I didn't mind if I actually had got a date with Bella… NO, focus Edward!).

When we arrived at my car, I noticed Bella a few meters away from my car. She was leaning against hers and was talking to Rosalie. Suddenly, Bella looked at me and winked. I blushed and she smiled before she stepped in her car. Rosalie looked at me with a strange look in her eyes; it looked like… amusement? Before I could get a proper look at her, she walked to the passenger side and got too in the car. The next minute they were gone.

I had forgotten all about my friends, so they startled me when they suddenly laughed.

"Well, well, what did I just saw there? Did Bella winked at our Eddie-poo?" Emmett grinned.

"I swear I will kill you if you ever call me Eddie-poo again. And nobody is going to stop me from doing that." I threatened. I still was a little bit in shock – Bella had just winked at me. She fucking winked at ME! What the hell was that supposed to mean? What it was, I wasn't complaining. She looked so cute when she winked.

"Earth to Edward. Hello, are you still here?" Jasper waved his hand in front of my face and had an amused look in his eyes.

I slapped his hand away. "If you can't stop grinning like an idiot, I won't tell you a thing about what happened during Biology." I threatened. That made the two of them stop grinning. Maybe I should have said that earlier; it would have spared me a lot of irritating looks and grins.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, calm down. We will be on our best behavior." Jasper said and he stole a glance at Emmett. "Isn't that so, Emmett?"

For a few seconds Emmett stared at him with a dumb look on his face. I swear, sometimes I wondered how on earth Emmett past through all his years. It's a real miracle he didn't have to double a year. It's also possible that he got through his years thanks to us. Jasper and I helped the guy a lot with his homework. Hopefully we don't have to help him when we go to college. I think it would be a little bit embarrassing if we had to help him with his schoolwork in college too. Not to mention a little bit frustrating too.

"Oh, yeah! Of course we will be on our best behavior." Finally Emmett got Jaspers point. The smile that appeared on his face made me uncomfortable. "We will be so good, you could mistake us for two innocent angels." He added.

Yeah, right, as if Emmett could pass for an angel. He looked more like the Hulk, except for the fact that he wasn't green. Jasper on the other hand could actually pass for an angel; if it wasn't for the fact that now he too was smiling a smile that made me uncomfortable. What had I got myself into? And how did they always get what they wanted? It wasn't fair.

I took a deep breath and said: "First, let's get into the car and when we arrive at my house, then I will tell you all there is to say. Does that sound good?"

They grumbled.

"It's not like we have a choice, is it?" Jasper mumbled.

"Not really, no. Now, are you guys going to stand here all night or will you follow me to my house?" I asked with an innocent tone.

"O, alright. We see you there." And with that, my two friends walked to the car of Jasper.

At that moment I remembered my little sister Alice. Shit, where was she? I promised mom that I would take her home, since my mom wouldn't have the time to pick her up.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number. Hopefully she would pick up her phone. Otherwise I was in big trouble.

"Well, good afternoon, big brother of me. What is the reason that you're honoring me with a phone call?" The high pitched voice of my sister asked.

"Alice, where the hell are you? You were supposed to meet me at my car so I could drive you home!" I answered a little bit angry. A little bit, though, because I never could be really angry with Alice. Nobody could be angry with her.

"Now, now, now, you should never use those words or tone to a lady. It's not very polite. Didn't you know that or haven't you paid attention to dad when he was teaching you how to treat a lady?" Alice laughed.

I knew that she wouldn't forget those moments when dad taught me how to treat a woman. It was rather embarrassing, but dad wouldn't let me play the piano until I listened to him. It was a long day.

"First, you're hardly a real lady; you're a pixie who will be grounded if she doesn't immediately say where the hell she is. And secondly, I don't give a damn in which tone I speak or which words I use. Now, where are you?" Then I thought of something. "Please say that you didn't go shopping. Lie to me if you are."

For half a minute it was quiet on the phone. That silence gave me the answer; she did go shopping in town. Fuck, how did she get there so fast? Screw that, why wasn't she just waiting for me at the car?

"I didn't go shopping. Are you happy now?" she asked with a small voice.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" I sighed and took the keys of my car.

"That depends." she answered and I could faintly hear voices and the sounds of driving cars. So she was on the street. How much money did she spend already, in this short time? Knowing Alice, probably a lot.

I got in my car and started the engine. I drove out of the parking and headed towards the town.

"On what?" I asked.

"It depends on the fact if you're going to be angry at me or not." She said still with a small voice.

"Honestly, at the moment I couldn't care less. Just say where you are and I pick you up." I said with a sigh. It was true: I didn't care if she had gone shopping or not. All I wanted was to go home and get into a shower. But before I could do that, I had to pick up Alice in town and then I had to tell my friends everything about Bella. Why couldn't they just drop it and leave me alone?

Alice gave me the name of the street and I groaned when I remembered that it was the street with all the famous brands.

When I got there, I saw my sister sitting on a bench with six shopping bags. Four of them wore the name of a famous brand. Yes, I knew what that meant. She did spent a whole lot of money. I briefly wondered where the heck she put all those clothes, but decided that I really didn't want to know it.

She got into the car and looked at my face.

"Are you very angry with me?" she asked and then she put her puppy face on. Big round innocent eyes and trembling lips. The face she always used when she thought she was in trouble. And it worked every time. The little bit of anger that was left, disappeared by the look on her face. Damn pixie and her damned puppy face.

"No, I'm not angry with you. But if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will tell mom and dad about it." I said and drove to our house.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just… Yesterday I was looking in a fashion magazine and I saw this cute little dress and then I remembered that I saw that exact same dress here and I just wanted to have it." she confessed with a pout.

"You have a really big problem, Alice. You're really addicted to shopping. I don't think that it is healthy." I said serious.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "You're a guy, Edward. You don't understand the meaning of shopping."

"Thank God for that." I mumbled. Then I remembered something. "How did you get here so fast? School is over for just a half hour."

"O, I've got a ride from Angela Webber. She was so nice. She said she would drive me to the town if I really wanted that dress."

I remembered Angela Webber from my English class. She was a shy, quiet girl, but she always helped people when she could. I suppose it was a good thing that she got a ride from Angela and not from a creep or a weirdo.

When we got home, I saw the car of Jasper parked in front of my house. They were waiting for me by the door. Alice and I stepped out of the car and walked to the door together. I fumbled with my keys, and stopped when I found them.

"Where the heck were you? We were waiting for you. Since when does it take you thirty minutes before you arrive at home?" Emmett asked and stood up.

I jerked my dumb in the direction of Alice. "I had to pick up Alice from town. She just had the urge to shop and couldn't wait till the weekend."

Alice glared at me. "Well, excuse me for committing such a terrible crime. Why don't you call the police and have me arrested for shopping. You know, by shopping I do the economic a huge favor."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, the economics will be so thankful to you. They should all get onto their knees and worship you."

Very childish, Alice stuck her tongue out and glared at me once more before she entered the house. Immediately, she disappeared to her room.

With a huge sigh, I also went to my room while the guys followed me. We entered my room and I locked it, in case Alice decided to burst in my room. I really didn't want her to know about Bella. Knowing her, she would probably go straight to Bella to tell her that I liked her. Yeah, that would be embarrassing.

I went to sit on my bed and Emmett and Jasper settled themselves in the two chairs near the window.

Emmett rubbed his large hands and looked at me with excited eyes. "Come on, Edward. We're finally at your house, so start talking."

I sighed, but gave in and told them the whole story about what happened during Biology.

**Okay, guys, tell me what you think of this chapter! The green button is very lonely - if you click on it and leave a review, you would make the button -and me- very happy! **

**And because I like all my readers (and because it's my birthday in 2 weeks and this is my present to you guys) I will leave you all an preview of the next chapter! As my reward please leave a review! It would make a perfect birthdaygift!!!! O, and you could all send me a name for the next chapter. I'm still searching for a name and the best name I receive, that will be the chapters name!**

**_Preview of chapter 5: Bella pov_**

I just stepped into my room, when Rosalie attacked me with questions.

"And? Did you talk to the nerd? What did you say? What did he say?" She stopped, gasped and took a deep breath.

I didn't say anything till I reached my bed. I threw my bag against my desk and sighed. As long as Rosalie didn't get her answers, she would stay here and annoy the hell out of me. Let's get it over with.

"First of all, stop calling Edward a nerd. He has a name, you know." I said slightly irritated.

"Fine, fine, I promise. Now, tell me everything!"

If I didn't start talking soon, Rosalie would start clapping in her hands like a little kid and that was something I didn't want to see. When she clapped in her hands, she got a weird look in her eyes and that gave me the creeps.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I took a deep breath...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but like I had earlier said, I was in England and today I had homework. But I couldn't let my readers wait so here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it and don't worry I have already started on chapter 6, I only have to add a little bit more and then it's done and you guys can read it. No worries, I'm sure the next chapter will be soon up!**

**You know the drill: read and review and make me happy, cause reviews = a happy writer = quicker update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or his characters. I do own an Edward doll, though (I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY!!!!)**

Chapter 5: Switching classes just for him? BPOV

I just stepped into my room, when Rosalie attacked me with questions.

"And? Did you talk to the nerd? What did you say? What did he say?" She stopped, gasped and took a deep breath.

I didn't say anything till I reached my bed. I threw my bag against my desk and sighed. As long as Rosalie didn't get her answers, she would stay here and annoy the hell out of me. Let's get it over with.

"First of all, stop calling Edward a nerd. He has a name, you know." I said, slightly irritated.

"Fine, fine, I promise. Now, tell me everything." If I didn't start talking soon, Rosalie would start clapping in her hands like a little kid and that was something I didn't want to see. When she clapped in her hands, she got a weird look in her eyes and that gave me the creeps.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I took a deep breath. "Yes, I spoke to Edward. We had a little conversation in the beginning and end of the class. That's it. Nothing special happened." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Did you sit next to him?" Rosalie asked curious.

I nodded and played with the sleeve of my sweater.

"How did he react?"

"He looked surprised. He asked me about Mike and he said he was sorry for the break-up." I frowned my eyebrows. I wondered why Edward felt sorry for me. The guy barely knew me!

"That's good if he felt sorry. It means he cares for you." Rosalie said enthusiastically.

I looked at her with a blank face. "Now you lost me. Why does that mean that he cares for me? I don't understand it."

"Are you an idiot or are you just that oblivious?" Her blue eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open.

"Let's say I'm just that oblivious, will you then explain to me why that's a sign he cares for me?" I was getting tired by the minute. I knew it was not nice, but I hoped she would stop with interrogating me and leave, so I could be alone with my thoughts.

Rosalie leaned forward and began jumping up and down on the chair. Yep, she is excited, that's for sure, I thought.

"Listen carefully. The only way he knew about your break-up is because he listened to the gossip. And why would a guy like him – somebody who is in love with studying – listen to some gossip about a break-up from two popular people if he wouldn't care? Because he CARES for you!" she squealed. "This is GREAT! Now you know for sure that you have a chance with him – not that you didn't have a chance before." she added quick. "The only thing you have to do from now on, is keep talking to him. And not just only in class. Speak to him in the parking lot, in the hallway… O, I know! Invite him to eat lunch with you and go sit at a separate table." Rose looked thoughtful. "I don't think he will speak to you openly if you sit with us. He will probably be intimidated by our group."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was probably right. Edward seemed shy; that was clear from the several blushes on his face when I had spoken to him. I smiled; he looked so cute when he blushed. O, crap, what did I just thought? Did I really thought he was cute? Must be because of my tired brain.

"O, and ask him for help with your homework! But don't ask him out. Wait till he asks you. He is a guy after all and…" Rose stopped with her ramble when she noticed my smile.

Shit, now I'm in for it.

"What are you thinking, Bella? And don't you dare lying to me."

For a second, I thought about lying and shrugging it off, but I'm a terrible liar (so terrible that I wondered how in the world Edward didn't notice my intentions for speaking to him). Rosalie would know and then I was dead. So, I decided to tell the truth.

"Well, I was thinking that each time when I spoke to Edward, he would blush." Damn, now I was blushing too.

She looked speechless for a minute. "He… blushed? The guy blushed?"

Hesitantly I nodded. She burst out in laughter and clutched her sides. Apparently Edward blushing was humorous. I waited till she calmed down and simply looked at her.

"Done with laughing?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Rose was still gasping for air and her eyes were watering. "I'm sorry, it's just… O, come on! A guy blushing just because a girl is talking to him. That doesn't make you laugh?"

"Not really." I answered coldly.

"Geesh, I was only laughing. You don't have to react like that." Rose muttered insulted.

That spiked my irritation. "Listen good, Rose: if you ever laugh at Edward again, you can kiss that plan of yours goodbye. Am I making myself clear?" I asked sternly.

She sighed, but nodded and pouted. She glanced at the clock and bit on bottom lip.

"Damn, I have to go home. I promised Mark that I would help him with his homework. The stupid little brat." She muttered under her breath.

Mark was her twelve year old brother. Obviously, she and her brother didn't get with each other very well. Her brother kind of adored her and she despised him.

The only reason why Rose helped Mark with his homework, was because Mark wouldn't tell their parents about the boys Rose brought to their house. Yep, they had a strange brother-sister relationship.

"Oh, okay. I see you on Monday then." I said and tried to hide my relieved face.

"Yeah, see you on Monday!" She waved, took her bag and walked out of my room.

Peace at last, I thought, stood up and stretched. But now I had the time to think about the situation with Edward and I really didn't want to think about that. How was I supposed to get Edward to fall in love with me? And how did I get him so far that he would ask me out? I mean, he was so shy – had he ever asked a girl out? This was going to be a problem. I really felt bad about the fact that I was misleading him. Why, o, why did I agree to the plan? O, I know why: because I was a sucker for guilt trips. That's why. Man, I really had to have to learn to say no.

Okay, for now, I just had to see how everything would evolve. Maybe Edward didn't like me in that way and wouldn't he ask me out and that way I didn't have to hurt his feelings and let him be humiliated by my friends.

I shook my head and sighed. Maybe a shower would help me calm down. And maybe it would help against the headache that was starting to show up. I had to learn to not think too much; it always gave me a headache afterwards.

I walked out of my room to the hallway. I crossed three other doors before I reached my bathroom. I locked the door – out of habit, actually, there was nobody who could disturb me – and stepped out of my clothes. I shivered from the cold air and stepped quickly in the shower. When my hair was wet enough, I took my bottle of strawberry and honey shampoo and massaged my long hair with it. While I was massaging, I felt myself relax. A hot shower after a stressful school day and evening with a obsessive friend who loves to humiliate somebody, was just like heaven.

Eventually – when the water turned to cold – I closed off the water and stepped out the cabinet. I dried my hair with a fluffy towel and dressed me again in my school clothes.

I unlocked the door and made my way to my bedroom without tripping once. I was proud of that fact, maybe I could survive a day without tripping over air or my foot or an object on the floor.

The proud feeling ended when I could just nearly caught myself on the doorframe when I tripped over the carpet. Huh, I guess that a day without tripping would always be nothing than wishful thinking.

When I had changed into my pajamas, I turned on my computer and checked my mails. I was just about to read the first email when the phone ringed. Sighing, I stood up and answered the phone.

"With Bella Swan."

"Hey, sweetheart. I want to let you know that both your father and I will be home late because of our work. I'm sorry, but I promise that we will do something together tomorrow, okay?" my mother asked in a sorrowful and concerned tone.

"Hey, it's nothing, mom, really. One night alone wouldn't kill me. Don't worry. Just finish your work and then come home. You don't have to do something to make up for tonight. I'm not mad at you." I answered reassuring.

"Really, you're not mad at us? O, Bella, sweetie, you're a real sweetheart! O, shit, I have to go. Bye, Bella and goodnight! I love you!" she said hastily.

"Goodnight to you too, mom and I love you and dad too." I laughed.

After she had hung up, I dialed the number of the pizzeria here in town and ordered a large pizza with extra cheese. I wasn't in the mood for cooking and I needed something fat.

I went to sit back on my chair and checked my email. One immediately sprung to my attention. It was from Rosalie and it was send about an hour ago. What did she have to say so shortly after we talked? I frowned when I read the subject: "Idea for the mission!!!". I had a gut feeling that told me that this was about Edward. Did I even want to know? Yes, I wanted to know, so I clicked on the email and began to read.

Hey Bella!!

I know we have talked tonight, but when I came home, I suddenly got a fantastic idea!

I think you should also begin to speak with his friends (Emmie, or what's his name again? And that other nerdy guy, I don't know his name) and his sister (I think she is that little girl with the short black hair). You score points by Edward (see, I said Edward, not the geek; aren't you proud of me now? ) if his friends and sister like you. And before you begin with your bullshit like 'but what if they don't like me?', let me tell you one thing, girl: nobody can resist your charms. Especially since I taught you how to use them . O, and it would also help you if you can have more classes with him. Don't worry about that, I will take care of that. I will tell you more details on Monday.

So, anyway, please, follow my idea – it would make everything easier.

Be a good girl and follow this idea and I will see you on Monday!!!

Bye bye!!!

Hugs and kisses from your best friend in the whole wide world

Rose

P.S. wear your black denim skirt with that blue sweater. Even Edward can't say no to those clothes! Make me proud, Bella!

I sighed and rubbed over my nose. For the millionth time this day I asked myself why I had agreed to this ridiculous plan. How could I make the friends and sister of Edward to like me? What could I say to them? 'Hello, I'm Bella and I will make your friend and brother fall in love with me, just so that my friends can humiliate him after a fake relationship of six months'? Yeah, that would break the ice and possibly my nose or another part of my body.

Well, I did know the names of his friends. The tall and strong one with the black hair was Emmett and the tall blond one was Jasper. I thought I remembered his sister's face to. She reminded me of a pixie, because she was so short and she looked like a fairy.

How in the name of God, was I supposed to chat with them? I didn't know a thing about how I should talk to guys who were always so busy with studying. And what did she mean about that she would take care over my classes with Edward? What had she planned? And why was I scared about that prospect?

O, shit, I was in big trouble. I had only the weekend to think about something to say to his friends and I had to worry about the plan with my classes with Edward. Double shit.

I woke with a start out of my thinking when the doorbell rang. That must be the delivery guy. I stood up and took my wallet on the way to the door. I would resume my thinking when I was eating my pizza. Something on which my stomach agreed on with a loud rumble.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Any suggestions or questions or critics are welcome!**

**I have a question for you guys: what do you guys want to happen in this story? Are there events or actions that you would like to read about? If I find something good, I will use it in my story. And don't worry, I will use your chapter name suggestion for my next chapter. you know whom I'm talking to! :) I found that name better for my next chapter.**

**So, you know what you have to do: read, review and leave suggestions.**

**O, and can we make it now to 25 reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The encounter

**A/n: yeah, I know, it's been a long time. I apologize for the wait, but last Saturday, I had a little party for my sister and I had an enormous load of homework and Sunday I went to the movies with a friend and a friend of my friend. I kept writing during classes (not easy, considered the fact that I always sit on the front row), but it wasn't an easy chapter. I kept having writer's blocks and they really sucked! Seriously, I hate them! As you have noticed, this chapter is one in Jasper's pov. This story will mostly be told in Bella's or Edward's pov, but sometimes it's necessary to read it in another pov. I don't know if I did Jasper any justice. I tried to keep his personality as close as it is in the books, but it wasn't easy, cause now he isn't a vampire trying to control his bloodlust!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause it took me a really long time to complete it. Phew. I will try to begin writing the next chapter tomorrow. For now, read and enjoy (and I apologize if it is boring. But is kind of necessary for the story).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or his characters. But I wish I did. Sigh**

Chapter 6: The encounter Jasper pov

"Jasper Cullen! Get your butt over here! You have to take this pizza to this address." My boss, James, shouted.

I groaned. "Ow, come on, boss! My shift is over in just five minutes. Can't someone else deliver that pizza?" I asked.

He glared at me and shoved the pizza box in my hands. "Your shift still isn't over, so you deliver that pizza now! Come on, get going! You should have already left!"

I sighed and sulked when I stepped onto my motor. I put my helmet on my head and started the engine. Just this address, I thought. Then I would be able to go home. The address was in the richer part of Forks and I wondered who would order a pizza this late and at that address.

I worked for two evenings in the week by the local pizzeria. My shift was from six till nine p.m. That's why I took the shifts on Friday and Saturday, so I could spent the weekend either studying or hanging out with Edward and Emmett. Whenever I could I would spent my time at Edward's house, just so I could catch a glimpse of his younger sister, Alice. She was so cute and beautiful; the only thing I could do when she was in the same room as I, was staring at her. She had such a wonderful personality and I wondered how Edward would react if I asked his sister out. Would he be mad at me or would he encourage me? I couldn't predict his answer and that's why I still hadn't asked Alice out. At least I could have a chance with Alice. Okay, she was beautiful and nice and funny, but she didn't belong to the popular group. That would make it a whole lot easier for me if I ever found the courage to ask her out. My dream could come true. The dream of Edward couldn't.

After four years, he still was in love with Isabella Swan, even if he knew that she would never look or speak to him or even like him in that way. Until today. I was very surprised when I had heard that Isabella had sat next to Edward during Biology and she had even spoken to him. Edward had told me and Emmett everything about what they had said. He had this hopeful glint in his eyes and I knew that he hoped this was a good sign that Isabella was talking to him. I didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't get his hopes up. It would only hurt him more later when he finally saw that Isabella wasn't interested in him. Everybody knew that the popular group always made fun of us, the 'nerds'. Although Isabella never had made fun of us, she hadn't stopped her friends either, so I wasn't sure if it was a good thing that she suddenly had spoken to him. I couldn't help but wonder if she had some sort of plan to hurt Edward's feelings. I shook my head; I was turning into a paranoid lunatic. Why should she have a plan? Maybe Isabella was a really nice person and had she decided now was the time to make more friends instead to always talk to popular people. Maybe. We would see.

When I reached the address, I was for a minute speechless. The house was big and it had a huge garden. Shit, the owners must be rich. They even had a Mercedes, which was pretty familiar to me. Where have I seen that car before?, I mused.

I shook my head and took the box with the pizza.

I walked the path up and pushed on the doorbell. Thirty seconds later, the door opened and… Isabella Swan stood in the entrance.

For a full minute, I just gaped at her. This house belonged to the Swan family? Now I knew where I saw that car before. I could slap myself. How could I have been so stupid that I didn't recognize Isabella's car from school? Did she order the pizza? A popular girl ordered a pizza with extra cheese? Unbelievable. And here I always thought that popular girls never ate pizza.

"How much is it?" Isabella suddenly asked and she looked at me with an expecting face.

I forced myself to wake up of my daze. "Euhm, it's eight dollar fifty." I muttered.

"All right, here it is." She answered and she gave me the exact amount.

Suddenly, before I could stop myself, I said: "A girl like you will eat this entire pizza all be herself?"

She looked surprised with the box in her small hands.

For the second time that evening, I could slap myself. Really hard. What was wrong with me? Did I actually said that? To one of the popular group? What if she told her friends about my comment? What if she was so insulted, that her friends would take revenge? Damn, man, I'm so dead! Why didn't my brain filter stop me?

Her big brown eyes looked at me. "Euhm, yes, I was planning to eat this pizza all by myself. Why are you so surprised? Never heard of a girl who eats pizza? They exist, you know." She grinned.

"It's just … I mean … Normally, girls who are popular like you will never eat such a pizza all by themselves. So, I just wondered." I stammered. For a second, I feared she would be mad at me, but she just laughed.

"Yes, well, apparently I'm an exception." She smiled. Her eyes studied me and after a moment they lit up. "You're Jasper Cullen, right? The friend of Edward?"

I was surprised. "Euhm, yes, why?"

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "No reason. I just wondered if you have time to eat the pizza with me. I'm alone and I want someone to talk to." She suggested.

"Euhm, well, this comes as a surprise." I said carefully.

"I know, but I want to make new friends. Unless you have to go to bring pizzas." She said and she eyed me.

I hesitated. Since when did a popular one invited me to eat pizza with them? Should I be wary? And how would Edward react?

But then I realized something: Edward couldn't be mad at me. It's not like I was betraying him. I didn't like Isabella in that way. Maybe I should take the invitation, to see if she was good enough for my best friend.

"That's fine with me." I said with a hesitant smile.

"Good, come in. I hope you won't get trouble with your boss." Isabella said and she closed the door behind me.

I shook my head. "You were the last customer. My shift ended five minutes ago."

I looked around in the hallway. At my left, there were two doors and at my right, there was a huge staircase.

Isabella took my jacket and hung it in a small closet at my right. If I thought the outside was pretty, the inside just left me at awe. The floor was shining and the house was smelling like honey and strawberries.

"You have a beautiful house, Isabella." I said while playing nervously with my sleeves.

She laughed. "O, please, you can call me Bella. Everybody I know, calls me Bella. And yes, I like my house. It's situated in a nice and peaceful neighborhood."

"O," I muttered.

She took my wrist. "Come on, follow me."

I followed her to the farthest door and my eyes became bigger when I saw the kitchen. It was huge! Good Lord, was there a room in this house that wasn't big?

"Have a seat." Bella offered and sat down.

I sat at the opposite chair and she placed the box in the middle of the table. She waved with her hand at the pizza.

"Have some pizza. You're the one who delivered it." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said polite and took a slice.

"What would you like to drink? Is cola alright? I have also water and lemonade." Bella stood up and looked at me expectantly.

"Euhm, cola sounds good." I was nervous. I didn't know what to say to her! How was I going to last this evening without embarrassing me – or Edward for that matter - ?

After a minute, Bella placed two glasses full with cola in front of me.

"So," Bella said casually, after she took a bite of her slice of pizza. "How long are you friends with Edward?"

My head flew up in surprise. "Excuse me?" Was she seriously asking about Edward? Did I missed something? Since when was she interested in one of our group?

"How long are you friends with Edward?" she repeated her question patiently.

"I think we began to be friends when we were a year of four." I answered and nodded. "Yes, a year of four."

"Wow, that's a long time. And Emmett? Did you guys too began to be friends at your four years?"

I shook my head. "No, Edward and I met him when we were eight." I laughed when the memory of our meeting came up in my head.

"What? What's so funny?" Bella asked with a confused smile.

"I just remembered our meeting with Emmett. He jumped out of a tree and wanted to wrestle with us, cause he was bored. We were the only one's he was interested in wrestling, cause he didn't knew us and he wanted to test us."

"Who won the fight?" Bella looked interested in the story.

I grinned. "You may be surprised, but Edward won. Emmett was so angry, he began to stalk us for rematches. Eventually we became friends."

When I looked at Bella, her eyes were big.

"Are you serious? Edward won from Emmett?! But Emmett is much bigger than Edward and he has bigger muscles than Edward! How in the world did Edward do that?" she said in an unbelievable voice.

I laughed at her tone. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but it is true. Edward won the fight. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. Edward won't tell us how he did it. I only know that he can be really fast if he wants to be."

For a moment, neither of us said anything. It was Bella who broke the silence eventually.

"Wow. I didn't know he had it in him to win a fight against Emmett. Does he have any brothers or sisters?" she suddenly asked.

"Euhm, one sister. Her name is Alice."

"And what are his hobbies?" Now I was suspicious.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked in a rather rude voice.

Bella looked slightly taken back. "Euhm, I want to know more about him."

"Why?" I crossed my arms and glared a little.

She blushed and looked down at her pizza. "Because I want him to be a friend of mine." She answered shy.

Now I was the one who was taken back. "Why do you want to be his friend? You haven't spoken to him once in all those years."

"I know, but I really want to be his friend. I think that having friends with real brains are going to be a benefit for me, seeing that most of my friends are brainless idiots."

I snickered when I heard the words 'brainless idiots'. It reminded me of Edward saying that to me and Emmett.

Silently sighing, I looked into her eyes, looking for sign that said it was okay for me to trust her. There was nothing but curiosity and honesty in her eyes and I began to tell her about Edward's hobbies – reading and listening to music. I kept my mouth shut about his composing – that was something Edward would have to tell her.

Later on, we began to talk about school and our lessons and I found out that Bella was rather intelligent, unlike some of her friends.

At ten o'clock I left the house, laughing about the few childhood stories of Bella. I had to admit, once you got to know her, she wasn't a bad person. She was actually rather nice, unlike her friends.

Just when I had put on my helmet, I received a text message.

'_Yo bro, are u doing something? Edward invited us to go to his house. Are u in? E.'_

I grinned and replied back: _'I'm in. I'll be there in 20 minutes.'_

While I drove on my motorcycle, I wondered how Edward would react if I told him who I was talking to for three hours. I snickered; this was going to be a funny night!

**Well, what do you guys think? Funny, boring? Feel free to comment and tell me your opinion. **

**I have a question for you. In which pov should I do the next chapter? In Bella's or Edward's pov? I know what I'm going to write for each one of the two chapters, but I want to know which pov you guys want to read first.**

**If you don't understand what I mean, let me explain it. Say, you guys want to read Edward pov first, then I write that one first, post it and then I post chapter with the Bella pov.**

**The pov with the most votes, wins and that one will be post first. You guys can vote till the 25 of Mai.**

**So vote for your favourite vote, review, tell me suggestions for the story (I haven't got one :( Come on, guys, don't be shy, I don't bite... much :) Although, my friends are telling me that I'm starting to act like a vampire. Maybe I'm too obsessed with Twilight, huh ;) )**

**Can I get now 35 reviews? Maybe that will get me to write faster. Hint, hint. I know I'm evil and I'm blackmailing you, but hey, what do you expect from a maybe - I - am - really - a - vampire - person? :)**

**Till the next update! Don't forget to leave a review, a vote and a suggestion for the story. Feedback is much appreciated! **

**O, and I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm trying to avoid them, but after all, English isn't my mother language. ;)**

**xoxo**

**FanofBellaandEdward**


	7. Reminder!

**Sorry for those who thought that this was a new chapter. You have to wait for just little while and then I update again. But here is my problem, guys. I asked for your votes on whose pov I should update first and I only got two votes so far. **

**Edward: 1**

**Bella: 1**

**See my problem? I know you guys would be happy reading two chapters together, but seriously, I really want more votes. That way I know if people are really interested in my story or not. Sorry if I'm complaining too much, but I just want more votes.**

**Let's make a deal, okay? If I get more votes I will make sure that after the first chapter you don't have to wait long to read the other pov. Maybe I will post it the next day. And just so you know, I'm already writing the 9th chapter.**

**So please, please, give me more votes!**

**More votes = happy writer = quicker updates**

**And we all want quicker updates, now don't we?**

**You can vote till the 25th! So please vote, so you can read your favorite pov first! **

**But cause I'm such a nice person I will give you all a little summary on how the two chapters will look like.**

**Edward's pov: Jasper teases him with his conversation with Bella and Edward gets really mad. Maybe a little bit... violent?**

**Bella's pov: Has second thoughts about Mike and feels a little bit guilty. She even starts to think of Edward in a really nice way. She may find him even... handsome? Or does she too think of him as the nerd everyone sees in him?**

**Hope these little teasers are going to persuade you into voting!**

**See you at the next update!**

**xoxo**

**FanofBellaandEdward**

**P.S. Teamjazzy, you rock! You have reviewed all my chapters! Thank you so much! Words can't describe how wonderful you are for taking the time to review my chapters. I hope I will never disappoint you!**

**And of course, thank you to all those who reviewed also! You guys rock!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Result of the voting: Edward: 7 votes, Bella: 4 votes. And the winner is... Edward!**

**After my begging I received many votes. On the one hand I was happy, but on the other hand I was a little bit pissed, cause I had to beg for them first. I don't like begging, so I hope I won't have to do that again in the future to receive some votes.**

**Anyways: here is the 7th chapter of this story and it is in Edward's pov. I hope you will like it. I did my very best to keep him in character, but I also wanted to show how he would react if one of his friends tried to flirt with 'his' Bella. I don't know if I outdid it; you're the judge. If you find him too much, I will seek a way in the future to show his possessiveness (or how you spell it, I don't know and I can't be bother to look it up) in a more friendly way. Before you start thinking wrong, no, he won't be abusive or extreem possessive towards Bella. I kinda made him like in the books, cause sometimes I found he really showed possessivenes.**

**For those who requested Bella pov first, you don't have to wait long for that chapter, I promise. I have it already written out - heck I even started on the 9th chapter! Anyway, the Bella pov will be up tomorrow or Wednesday, depends on the reviews I get ;) *wink, wink* Take the hint, guys, it's not that hard :)**

**Back to the most important part: I will let you guys read now and hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadly, this fantastic world belongs to S.M.**

Chapter 7: You talked to who?! Edward pov

"Emmett, man, calm down. You are as bad as Alice!" I said sighing and pinched my nose. That guy was giving me a headache by jumping up and down on the couch in my room.

Emmett pouted. "You're no fun, Eddie."

I glared at him. "Don't call me Eddie!"

He just laughed. "Ah, man, come on. Relax a little. Or are you still worked up from the parking lot event with Isabella?"

I growled and jumped off my bed. "Emmett, stop it! I mean it!"

"What? Don't like it when I say something about your precious Isabella?" he taunted.

That guy was seriously pissing me off! I already wished I hadn't told them about my little conversation with Bella. At least, I wished I hadn't told Emmett. Jasper wasn't being a pain in the ass about this.

While I was contemplating if I would smother him with one of my pillows, the bell downstairs rang and ten seconds later, I heard Alice open the door.

"Well, hello, Jasper. Here you are again. Did you forget something?" Alice asked with a high pitched laugh.

"Besides my brother? No, but I was invited."

I ran downstairs and saw that Jasper was still standing outside on the porch.

"Alice, be a good girl and let Jasper in the house." I said sternly.

She stuck her tongue out, but followed my command.

"Whose idea was it to come back here? Not that I mind." Jasper said and followed me up the stairs to my room. I was aware of the huge eyes of Alice that were following the retreating back of Jasper and I wondered if Jasper felt them too.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Emmett's. He wanted to stay here, cause your parents are apparently a weekend away."

Jasper cursed loudly and I was happy that my parents were still at their work. They didn't like cursing – this loudly, I mean.

"Fuck! I totally forgot about that! Damnit, how could I have forget something like that?" Jasper asked himself.

Again I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know how your brain works, Jasper. You have to figure it out all by yourself." I thought about that for a moment. "Don't strain yourself, though." And then I had to run for my life.

"You are so going to get it when I catch you." He threatened and ran after me.

"You're right. Whén you catch me!" I laughed loudly and ran back downstairs while Jasper was chasing me.

I ran to the backyard and for a few minutes we ran in circles until I saw this strange glint in his eyes.

I slowed down my pace, but stayed out of his reach.

"Jasper, is there something you want to say to me?" I asked, nervous and suspicious at the same time.

He snickered. Okay, that freaked me out. Jasper never snickered. I was in deep trouble.

"Why, Edward, how did you know? Are you some kind of a mind reader?" he asked me kindly and slowed down his pace as well.

We were now circling around each other like lions while we watched each other.

"No, I'm just good at reading your face." I answered and stared at him. "Now, spit it out already. What do you have to say?"

He grinned like a wolf now. Yes, I was definitely scared now. "Do you want to know who I was talking to, just half an hour ago?"

I hesitated. "Maybe. Is it someone I know?"

His grin went wider. "O, yes, it's definitely someone you know."

"Okay then, who were you talking to, Jasper?" I asked slowly.

He stood perfectly still for a moment. "Come a little bit closer, Edward." He said with glistening eyes.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh, I'm not stupid."

"But if you don't get closer you will never know who I was talking to." He said in a sing-sang voice.

Seriously, he was really creeping me out at this moment. "Maybe I don't want to know it." I said a little bit defensibly.

"O, you definitely want to know it, Edward, trust me. You could actually use my information for your own benefits." He said calmly.

"Why would I use your information for my own benefits? And what are my benefits exactly?" I asked, feeling confused.

He laughed again. What was wrong with him? Had he used drugs or something?

"Because it might help you fulfilling your dream."

"And what exactly is my dream, o genius one?" I asked sarcastically.

"To ask out a certain brown haired girl, maybe?" he asked innocently.

My body went rigid. "Do you mean Bella?" I asked in disbelief. Was I dreaming? What did he know about my Bella?

"Yes, I had a nice long conversation with her for almost three hours. But I understand if you don't want to know my information. After all, it's your choice." He turned around with a grin and walked back to the house.

"Hey, now wait just a minute, man! Why were you talking to Bella? What were you doing at her house?" I asked and I began to feel angry. He didn't feel anything for Bella, did he?! I didn't care if he was my best friend or not, he had to stay away from Bella. He didn't had the right to claim her. I didn't had the right either, but this was besides the fact.

I ran after him, back to the house. He walked upstairs rather calmly and ignored my angry face.

"Now, now, Edward, don't be impatient. I thought you didn't want to know about my little conversation with Bella?" he asked and leaned against my door.

I wondered briefly what Emmett was doing, but I shoved that thought away. "I do want to know! And since when did you start calling her 'Bella'?"

"Since she gave me permission to do so. I must say, she's really friendly once you get to know her." He grinned.

Before I could stop myself, I had slammed my fist in the wall next to his face.

"If you don't stop grinning right now and start telling me about you little chat, there will be serious consequences, my dearest friend." I hissed angry and withdrew my hand and rubbed it against my leg. It stung a little, but I didn't pay attention to it. I wanted to know what they were talking about. Besides, since when did Jasper talk on voluntary basis to someone who was popular? He almost hated them.

For the first time, he looked a little afraid and he held up his hands. "Chill, man, I didn't do anything wrong. Whatever you're thinking you're wrong, okay? I was just teasing you." He said with big eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about or are you planning to keep teasing me? Cause if you are, I guarantee you that your teasing won't last long." I threatened.

He opened his mouth to react, but at that moment my door flew open and me and Jasper stumbled into my room. Before I could fall on my face, Emmett had us both in his gigantic arms and held us up.

He looked astonished. "Why were you guys leaning against the door? You do know that you could fall through it when someone opens it, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock, **(ha, I always wanted to say this in my story! ;) )**" I said in a heavily sarcastic tone.

He rolled his eyes and set us both beck to our feet. "What was that sound I just heard? It sounded like someone punched in the wall."

I glared at Jasper. "Nothing to worry about, Emmett. Your little brother on the other hand should be worried."

Emmett frowned and turned to look at his brother, who was looking rather nervous. Good, that would learn him not to mess with me about Bella.

"What did you do, Jasper? Why is Edward so angry?" he asked and sat back down on the couch. I went to sit on my bed and gave Jasper a glare that said: 'if you don't tell me exactly what had happened, you can kiss that face of yours goodbye'.

Jasper sighed and sat next to his brother, who was looking slightly worried, but most of all confused. It was always him who pissed me off, so he didn't understand what in earth Jasper had done to make me angry, considered the fact that he was always the peacemaker.

"I was just teasing him, and he took it the wrong way, Emmett. Nothing serious has happened." He reassured Emmett.

"Yet." I completed Jasper's sentence angry. "Now, are you going to start talking? Or do I have to drag it out?"

He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Calm down, dude, I will tell you. Geesh, so much for innocent teasing. Remind me to never do it again if it involves Bella." He said grumpy.

"Isabella? Why is she involved?" Emmett asked confused and he looked from me to Jasper to me again.

"Hold on, I will tell you that. I was working my shift and had to go to deliver the last pizza before my shift was officially done. What I didn't know, was that I had to deliver the pizza to Bella. Let me tell you that it was quite a shock to see her in the door. I didn't want to believe that she would eat an entire pizza all by herself." Jasper shook his head in awe.

"Holy shit! That girl ate an entire pizza all by herself? Wow, I mean: doesn't she have to watch her figure or something?" Emmett asked disbelieved.

That sentence pissed me even more off. "What are you implying, Emmett? That Bella is fat?" I asked and my hands turned into fists again.

"Whoa! Calm, man! I didn't mean it like that! Of course she is not fat. She is even skinny." When he saw my furious look, he added quickly: "In a good way, of course! I just meant that most girls don't even touch a pizza. That was why I was so surprised."

I relaxed. "Okay, then. Continue with the story, please."

"Geesh, man, I now even have to watch what I say." I heard Emmett muttering, but I chose to ignore him. I wanted to know what had happened.

"Anyway, she invited me into the house, because she wanted to have someone to talk to and she offered me to eat with her."

Instantly I became jealous. I wanted to be the one who she invited to in her house; I wanted to be the one she talked to. Why did Jasper had all the luck?

Jasper, apparently sensing my jealous mood, quickly continued. "But here comes the good news, bro! She wanted to talk about you!"

I blinked rapidly. "What did you say?" I must have heard that one wrong. There was no way that Bella would want to talk about me. There were much more interesting subjects.

"She wanted to talk about you." Jasper repeated, happy that I wasn't planning his death anymore. "She kept asking me about your family, how long we were friends, how we met Emmett, what your hobbies were. When I asked why she wanted to know all those things, she answered that she wanted to make friends with people who had actually brains. So, you don't have to worry, man. She obviously wants you to be her friend. Maybe if you play it smart, you even get her on a date. But first, be sure to be friends. That's a good beginning." Jasper rambled on. Hm, he sounded like Alice now. Maybe she was rubbing off on him. Maybe I had to keep those apart before he began to talk in a high pitched voice. I shuddered; that would be awful and so creepy.

"So, she really wants to be my friend?" I asked disbelieved. I couldn't believe what I had heard. The beautiful Bella Swan wanted to be a friend of mine? Since when did I had all that luck? Not that I was complaining.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, man, I'm positive. So when you see her on Monday, make sure to talk to her."

"Whoa, man, you're one lucky bastard, Eddie!" Emmett bellowed.

For once I didn't care that he had called me 'Eddie'. My thoughts were full of Bella who wanted to be my friend.

Before I could stop myself or think twice about it, I began to jump up and down. "Yes! Bella wants to be my friend!"

"Jesus, if I had known that you would be so happy about it, I would have told you earlier. It would have save me a lot of trouble." Jasper said drily.

I immediately stopped and sat back down. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry that I threatened you, Jasper. It was just… I just thought that you were after Bella." I said blushing and I looked down at my lap to avoid his eyes.

"Hey, man. No problem. I can understand. And I swear to you that I'm not after Bella. I don't feel anything like that for her." He smiled reassuring.

I smiled back. "Good to know."

The rest of the night flew by with thinking about what I could say to Bella when I would see her on Monday. I felt already nervous.

But, I thought while I climbed into my bed, now there is a possibility that Bella will become my friend, I can't get my nerves get the better hand over me. I would know what to say to her when I would see her on Monday. I just had to be calm. That was all I had to do.

Easier said than done, of course, but I did everything if it meant that Bella would be my friend.

**Well, what did you think of it? Was it good? Bad? Funny? Tell me what you think and leave a review! Also I think I have to warn you, in a few weeks, my final exams will start, so that means I won't be updating much. I will try to write chapters and post them so you guys don't have to wait long. I will continue this story, even if it means it will take some time to update. That said: please click on the little green button here below and leave a review with your thoughts or ideas or suggestions about this chapter.**

**The next chapter with Bella's pov will be up very soon!**

**Till the next update!**

**xoxo**

**FanofBellaandEdward**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! See, there is already a new update! Two chapters in two days, my personal record! :) This is the chapter from Bella's pov and it takes place after Jasper left. I hope you guys will like it! I wish you lots of fun with reading!**

**O, and I would like to thank TeamJazzy and minze103 for always reviewing my chapters. TeamJazzy, girl (at least I think you are a girl; I don't think many guys would name themselves TeamJazzy ;) ), I didn't think it was possible that someone could be so devoted to a story - but you are and I'm so thankful for it! And minze103, for you I'm also grateful for always leaving such nice reviews. Hell, I'm thankful for all my lovely readers and reviewers. Now, let's go on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Geesh, how many times do I have to say that?**

**S.M.: You have to say it in all your chapters. You're playing with my characters, missy!**

**I: Ow, come on! Can I at least have Edward? It's Edward or the rights on Twilight. What do you chose?**

**S.M.: Okay, okay, you don't have to be so mean! I can give you Edward; the rights I want to keep them for myself. Are you now happy?**

**I: YEAH! I GOT EDWARD! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (does a little dance of joy) YES, EDWARD CULLEN IS MINE! FINALLY!!!**

**S.M. muttering to herself: Crazy fangirls. They all want one thing: Edward Cullen. It was a mistake to create him.**

**I: No, it was not. It was a gift from heaven.**

**Ahum, I now present you the 8th chapter. Now go reading, while I will keep myself busy with Edward. It's a hard job, entertaining that boy, but someone has to do it and I will volunteer myself for that awful job :D :P**

Chapter 8 Telling Rose and feeling guilty? Bella pov

After Jasper left, I cleaned the kitchen table. I threw the pizza box away – man, that guy could eat! – and washed the two glasses.

The water disappeared and I glanced at the clock. Half past eleven. Hm, it was a good thing that tomorrow it was Saturday. That meant I could get a nice long sleep – that is, if Rosalie didn't decide to wake me up for a silly thing like shopping. I shuddered; god, I hated shopping with Rosalie. She just couldn't stop. After each shopping session, I always had to recuperate for a whole week – that tired she could make me. Don't get me wrong, I love that girl as if it was my sister, but there were times that I wished she had an on and off button that I could switch. I giggled when the mental image of Rosalie with an on and off button on her back came up in my mind.

I sighed when I remembered the email. This whole plan was just so ridiculous. And I was so stupid to play along. Why couldn't I say 'no'?

'_Because Rose would have killed you. Or at least damaged you.'_ A little voice in the back of my head said.

O, yeah, that voice was right. Rose would have done severe damage to me if I had refused.

Speaking of Rose, maybe I should email her about my conversation with Jasper. Somehow I got the feeling she would be very happy with that fact.

I walked back to my room and noticed I hadn't shut off my computer. O, well. I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down in my chair.

Just when I wanted to start typing, I noticed I had received an email from 'The incredible Mike'. I rolled my eyes – there was something seriously wrong with that guy. Come on: the incredible Mike? How low could you go? Very low, apparently. What was the reason again I started dating him? Hm. I frowned my forehead. Well, shit, this sucked. I couldn't remember the reason. O, well, I would think about that later. First, I should read that email. I clicked on it and began to read.

'_Hey sweetie_ _pie_ (Ugh, I hated that nickname. Why did he name me after food?)

_For some odd reason, we didn't talk to each other today and I wondered if everything was all right with you._ (Okay, I had to admit that was sweet of him. But then he fucked it up with the next sentence.)

_You probably weren't all right since you had to talk and sat next to a nerd. How in hell did you do that? If I had to do that, I would probably drop dead by listening to whatever boring things that freak said._ (Maybe he should drop dead. It would save me the effort, I thought angrily.)

_I mean, let's face it: a nerd like him can't say much interesting._

_I know that we can't hang out together in public, but maybe you could sneak into my house or I in yours and then we could make up our lost time? *wink* _(I shuddered; that was just so gross! God, what a perv. Why, o, why, did I went out with him?)

_That is all, I suppose. See you soon!_

_Your incredible (and much more interesting) boyfriend_

_Mike'_

With a scowl, I deleted the email. Man, he had one gigantic ego if you asked me. There was no way that I would say 'yes' to his invitation. It was obvious he had only one thing in his mind.

If there was one thing this stupid plan was good for, it was for the fact it had let me see that Mike and I weren't a good match. Once this plan is over, I decided, I will break up with him officially. That guy had just blown up his chances with me. Why had he called Edward a freak? Sure, he had glasses and braces and maybe he was a little bit like a nerd, but he wasn't ugly. If he had contacts and those braces gone and maybe some new clothes, he might be pretty handsome. He had definitely beautiful green eyes.

My eyes went wide by that thought. Whoa! Where did that thought came from? Had I just called his eyes beautiful? Man, I really needed sleep before I went completely nuts.

But before I could go to sleep, I had to sent that damn email to Rose. Sighing I began to type.

'_Hey Rose!_

_I just want to let you know I've been a good girl. I followed your rules and have begun to talk to Edward's friends. well, at least one of them already._

_Apparently Jasper (you know: the blond guy) works at the pizzeria. So, I ordered a pizza (cause my parents are still at their work and I didn't want to cook), and guess who the pizza boy was. Surprise, surprise, it was Jasper. Anyway: I invited him to eat the pizza with me and I asked him questions about Edward. For example: did you know that when he was eight, he beat Emmett (you know: the big tall guy) in a fight? I couldn't believe Jasper when he told me that. You have to agree with me that you don't expect Edward to win a fight from Emmett._

_Jasper also told me that Edward's hobbies are reading and listening to music. Can you do something with that? O, and what do you mean by that you would take care of me having more classes with Edward? What are you planning, Rose? It seems to me that it is just impossible to switch classes this late. And if by some miracle, you can manage that, how am I going to be able to sit next to him? Because that's what you want, right? How are you going to do that, genius? *sarcastic tone*_

_Anyway, I'm going to hit the sack. _**(Hehe, where did I pick up this line? The winner gets free cookies! And a visit from Edward, Jasper and Emmett! ********)**_ See you on Monday!_

_Xoxo_

_Bella'_

After the email was sent, I shut off my computer and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. For some strange reason, I felt a little guilty. I felt like I had betrayed Edward and Jasper by telling all that stuff to Rosalie. It was stupid, but I felt like I was a spy, who was collecting information about Edward for Rosalie. I shook my head and for the second time that evening, I started to giggle. There was definitely something wrong with me. Maybe I was getting crazy, due to the lack of sleep in the past week. Hmm, I really should go to sleep, before I would think there was a conspiracy going on. I laughed by that thought and changed into my favorite pair of pajama's: it was dark blue and had a little bow on the end of each sleeve. I crawled into my bed, closed my eyes and fell immediately in a deep sleep and didn't wake up once in the whole night. I even forgot about the guilt and the fact that my parents still weren't home. All those thoughts just disappeared when I closed my eyes.

The weekend went fast and before I knew it, I was standing in the shower, before I went to sleep. My muscles were tense by the prospect of tomorrow and even the warm water – which relaxed me always – didn't help. I was nervous about what was going to happen on Monday. From past experiences, I knew Rose would always get what she wanted and at this moment, she wanted me in as much classes with Edward as she could manage. There was no doubt that she would succeed and that fact made me nervous as hell.

Sighing I shut the water off and changed into a purple nightgown.

I was so lost in thoughts, I hadn't noticed my mother standing outside my bedroom. I bumped right into her and fell on my ass.

"I'm sorry, mom. I was distracted." I smiled weakly and stood up.

Renee laughed. "It's nothing, Bella. I'm used to it."

A blush colored my face – I couldn't deny that. Renee was used to it, because I was really clumsy. Especially when I was distracted. Like now.

"The reason why I was waiting here is, because I wanted to tell you that your dad and I are going on a business meeting in a few weeks. Well, I'm going on a business trip and your dad has to stay in New York for a while for some kind of meeting too." Renee explained without taking a breath.

"Um, okay. How long will you be gone?" I asked curious. Maybe I could invite Rose over for a sleepover. I didn't mind being alone, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. It got boring after a while if you don't have someone to chat with. Even I got bored then.

"I'll be gone for two weeks, and Charlie will gone for three weeks. Are you okay with that?" Renee asked worried.

I couldn't help myself and rolled my eyes. Gee, you would think I couldn't stay home without my parents. I was used to it by now, so it didn't bother me like when I was a small child.

"Mom, really, don't worry. I can take care of myself." I said smiling.

Renee didn't look convinced. "I know you're responsible and you wouldn't do anything to disappoint us, but we have just some simple rules for you."

I gawked at her. "What? Rules?" Since when had I got rules?

Renee looked uncomfortable. "You can have people staying over, but we don't want Mike staying the night. We know you can be trusted, but your dad doesn't trust Mike. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't think you have to worry about Mike staying the night. We broke up yesterday." I informed her. Her eyes went huge. Ah yes, Renee didn't know about the break-up. Well, she did now.

"O, I'm so sorry, baby! I can't believe that you had to go through to that awful break-up all alone. I should have been here yesterday to support you. O, my god, I'm such a terrible mother!" Renee cried and hid her face behind her hands.

Deciding she needed comfort, I stepped forwards and hugged her.

"Mom, you're not a terrible mother. I'm fine, honest. That break-up was just inevitable." I said and I spoke the truth. Mike was bothering me for quite some months now; I hadn't had the courage to break up with him before until now. Granted, he thought the break-up was just for the plan, but the relieve I felt, told me that Mike wasn't the right guy for me.

"But honey, are you sure? I mean: you guys looked perfect for each other." Renee said confused.

I stopped myself before I started gagging. "R-mom, the last couple of months, we sort off drifted away from each other. Believe me, the break-up was, although it sounds harsh, possibly the best solution for us. Now stop worrying, I'm fine." I said, trying to convince her. Hopefully she would believe me and let me go to sleep. I was really tired by now.

"Mmm, okay, if you're sure." Yes, she gave in! "I'm going to let you sleep now, okay, honey? I see you in the morning." She gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, mom."

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I crawled in bed and sighed, trying to relax myself. The moment I was completely relaxed, my phone beeped, indicating I had a new message. The screen showed the name 'Rose'. O, shit. With fear in my heart, I opened the message and read.

'First of all: good girl! I knew u could do it! You only have to work on Emmett and his sister for now and the plan will become much easier. O, and don't forget to wear your denim skirt and that blue sweater! Make your friend proud, B! See u tomorrow! Xoxo Rose'

Make her proud, huh? Well, I didn't want an angry Rose against me, so I would do what she commanded. Or in this case: I would wear what she commanded. But there was no chance I would wear heels. Heels and me, let's just say we didn't match. At all. Only when Rose threatened me with body harm, I wore them. Otherwise, it was a big: hell no! But since she hadn't said anything about heels, I figured I was safe for now.

I stuffed my phone back in my bag, crawled for the second time in bed and fell asleep.

**So, what did you guys think of it? Although it seems Bella is starting to get feelings for Edward, I must warn you: she isn't. Right now, she hasn't got any feelings for the guy. She just feels sorry for the poor guy, cause of the little stunt she has to play on him. But at the moment she just likes him as a possible friend. I just thought I had to clear that up. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Before I post the next chapter I want 55 - 60 reviews. That doesn't have to be hard, now is it? I already have 46 reviews, it musn't be hard to reach the 55 - 60 reviews. **

**Also I have a question. I noticed that the chapters have lifes (okay, that sounded so wrong). I was wondering what happens when a chapter reaches 0 days. Can someone explain that to me? **

**Feel free to pm me if you have any questions or suggestions (ha, that rymes! :) ) Please leave me a review! It would make me so happy! O, and just so you know the next chapter will be from the pov of Bella.**

**See you guys at the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**FanofBellaandEdward**

**P.S. Edward likes to say hi to all his fans out there! Isn't that sweet? ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is, at 01.30 in the middle of the night: the 9th chapter! Seriously, I must really love you guys to update at this freaking late hour. I'm really insane. O well. Who cares?**

**Anyway, this one is also from Bella's pov. Sorry if you guys wanted a Edward pov, but I had to put this one up before the pov of Edward. But don't worries, the next one will be Edward pov. I promise. Although you will have to wait for that one cause I have still exams and there going to last for two more weeks. So, have patience and you don't have to wait long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Damnit!**

**Now go on and read!**

Chapter 9: What have you done? Bella pov

The next morning I woke up with the weak sunlight lightening my room. I decided to shower first and stepped out of bed.

The moment I stepped into my shower, I suddenly remembered Rose's request. My clothes. Damn it! I had almost forgotten them! I didn't want to think about the reaction of Rosalie if I appeared at school with other clothes on then she requested. The possibilities were too scary to think about. I was suddenly at a hurry.

Ten minutes later I was done with showering and I hurried back to my room, as fast as I could without tripping.

Sighing I took the denim skirt and the blue sweater out of my closet. I chose my black tights to go with the skirt; I didn't want to freeze my legs off because of the cold weather. My black boots (without heels!) completed my ensemble.

I felt a little bit uncomfortable with these clothes on me but I didn't want to call the wrath of Rose upon me, so I ignored the feeling and walked down the stairs. Just when I stepped on the last step, I tripped over my own feet. At the last second I could get a hold on the banisters of the staircase and that stopped my fall.

For a minute I just stood there, waiting till my heart stopped with his loud thundering. Then I walked further to the kitchen, this time without tripping.

My mom greeted me with a smile. "Good morning Bella. Did you had a good night sleep?" Renee asked and she brought her cup filled with coffee to her mouth.

I shrugged and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Yes, no nightmares, just a good sleep." I answered smiling. "And you?"

"I can't complain. Here, it's freshly made." She gave me a glass with fruit juice. After a sip, I recognized the juice as orange juice.

"Where's C-dad?" I asked and looked around in the kitchen.

Renee looked up from the newspaper. "Your dad already went to his work, but he said he'll be home at seven p. m. So you don't have to be alone for long."

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it quickly when I realized it wouldn't make any difference.

A glance at my watch told me I had to leave for school now, if I didn't want to be late.

I grabbed a granola bar, waved Renee good bye, slid my arms in my jacket and stepped into my car and drove away.

The whole way to school I could barely sit still, due to the nerves that were once again assaulting me. Ten minutes later I arrived at school.

Just a few meters further, Jessica was waiting for me with an excited smile on that fake face of her. Honestly, the whole girl was fake! A fake body and a fake personality. The only reason why I was tolerating her was, because she was the girlfriend of Tyler. Well, more a flirt actually. The rumors told me two things; one: she was easy to get and two: apparently she had a thing for Mike. She could have him. They would make a perfect couple: both were fake and hugely annoying.

"Good morning Jessica." I said friendly and was already looking for an escape. So far no luck.

"Hey Bella! Here!" She gave me a folded paper. "The administration told me to give these to you."

Frowning, I unfolded the paper and gasped when I saw what it was. My new schedule! O. My. God. She didn't do it. Rose couldn't have changed my schedule! Come on! Was there no god in this world? I scanned the annoying paper and saw that I sat in different classes for the lessons English, Spanish and History. Somehow I got the feeling these were the classes Edward followed. Hm, I wonder why I think that, I thought sarcastically.

Just then, I caught the sight of blonde hair. Rosalie. I think it's time to chat with my dearest friend, I thought angrily and walked to her, leaving Jessica behind.

A minute later I stood face to face with Rose.

"What in hell were you thinking, Rosalie?" I asked hissing.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" she asked with an innocent face, but I knew better. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

I shoved the paper in her hands. "Apparently, this is my new schedule." I looked straight into her eyes and she seemed slightly uncomfortable. "And who do you think, is responsible for this?"

"Aw, come on, Bella. You should be thankful." Rose protested and she gave me the paper back.

"Why? Tell me why I should be thankful, cause I don't get it." My anger was slightly growing. I was positive there would be smoke coming out of my ears if it was physical possible.

"I'm helping you. By changing classes, your chances of making the plan work, will be increased enormous. Besides, it's not like all your classes are changed. Only English, Spanish and History." She said huffing.

"But the changing will be in vain if I can't sit next to him, don't you think? Have you thought of that?" Somehow I got the feeling I was fighting a lost battle.

Now she was beaming. "Silly girl! Of course have I thought of that!" she laughed. "Before I asked for the change, I checked if Edward sat alone in a lesson and these were the three in which he sits alone. His friends aren't in these classes, so it will be much easier for you than it already was." At that moment I heard a buzzing sound. The school bell. Fuck! I looked at my schedule; first I had to go to mathematics. Then it was French (my first class with Edward) and then I got free time. After that it was lunch and after that I had English (another class with Edward). I ended my day with two hours of German.

Great, I had an hour to prepare myself. One hour to calm down my nerves and to ask myself what I would say to Edward.

Needless to say, I didn't pay much attention in mathematics. The worst thing today was that I had two classes with Edward, so I had to start a conversation twice this day. Goddamnit! Shit, what would I say to him?

Suddenly I knew how I would start: the weekend! The weekend was a safe subject. And from then I just had to see how the conversation would go. Piece of cake (yeah, right!).

While I walked to French, I took a deep breaths to calm down. I could do this. It was just small talk. I could do this; it's just small talk. I kept repeating these sentences as if there were a mantra.

After one last deep breath I walked into my class French. Normally I would sit in the middle of the classroom, next to Jessica. But now, according to the plan, I had to sit next to Edward. I knew he sat by himself in this class; just because I had never talked to Edward before I agreed to this plan, didn't mean I didn't know where his seat was in this class. I remembered that, a few years ago, I had asked myself vaguely who that strange quiet boy in the seat next to the window was. I didn't dwell on that question too long because Jessica had filled my ears with gossip. That girl just lived for gossip.

I didn't look at Jessica when I walked past by her, but I could feel the confused look she gave me because I ignored her and didn't sat next to her. Finally, I arrived at the empty seat next to Edward. Edward himself was busy with taking his books and papers for this lesson, so he didn't took notice of me when I stood next to him.

I waited till he looked up, so I could ask if I could sit here. I didn't want to interrupt him if he didn't want me to sit next to him. Rosalie would be royally pissed if I didn't take this seat, but I didn't want to make Edward uncomfortable by taking this seat if he wanted to be left alone. Not many people wanted to be left alone, but maybe he didn't bother and liked the loneliness. I, for instance, didn't bother to be left alone. I could sit hours reading a book and the loneliness didn't upset me. I guess I was used to be alone.

After a minute Edward finally looked up and his eyes went huge when he saw me standing next to him.

"Good morning, Edward. Would you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked friendly.

His blush immediately appeared and he didn't look me in the eye when he answered: "I won't mind. You can sit here."

I smiled. "Thank you." I said simply and sat down at the chair. While I took my books, I wondered how I would start the conversation. Just ask how his weekend was? Or was that too direct?

Luckily, Edward made it simple for me and asked: "If you don't mind, could you tell me why you aren't sitting with your friend? Not that I mind! Not at all!" He hurriedly continued. "It's just… You never sat here before so I wondered…" He trailed off, apparently embarrassed by his question.

I knew this question was coming, so I was prepared for it.

"Jessica was getting on my nerves. All she does, is gossiping while I want to pay attention to the lesson. It was really hard to concentrate, but I remembered that you are in this class too and although we didn't have the chance to talk and get to meet each other properly, I want to sit next to you. I know you won't distract me and I kinda want to talk to you more. I believe we could be great friends." I rambled and I hoped he wasn't too freaked out. And I also hoped I didn't say anything wrong or offensive. I didn't want him to think he was second choice or something like that.

But instead of being confused, angry or freaked out, Edward was happy. Obviously he didn't had the feeling he was second choice.

"In that case, you don't have to worry about me distracting you. I also don't like it when people are disturbing me while I want to pay attention to class. Not that you can't talk to me, of course not." He continued quickly. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to talk to you. You're very nice to talk to. Um, what I meant to say was, that I would also like to know you better." His face was definitely red now and his eyes were cast down to his books.

I got the sudden urge to tease him, but I didn't want to embarrass him further, so I let the urge pass. "I'm glad to hear that." I smiled.

He looked up to my smiling face and he smiled a crooked smile back.

For a few seconds, I was momentarily stunned. Wow. Had he always smiled like that? Even with his brace, his smile was still beautiful. HO! What had I just thought? Maybe there was something wrong with my mind, after all.

"So, uhm, what did you do this weekend? Did you have a fun weekend?" I asked nonchalant.

His green eyes went wide and it looked like he hesitated. Why? What was wrong with my question?

Just when I was about to drop the question, he opened his mouth and answered me: "Well,…"

**OOOO, cliffy :D I wonder what will happen next ;)**

**So, please a review with your thoughts about this chapter, because I feel not so sure about this one. I don't have the feeling like this one is good enough, but I can't think of much more to add at it, so if you could leave a review with your opinion and thoughts, then it would make me happy.**

**Also, a random comment: I think I screwed up my History exam. Hmph. O well, as long as I have Twilight, then I will be okay :)**

**Till the next update!**

**FanofBellaandEdward**

**P.S. did you know there is going to be a Twilight cruise in 2010? For seven days! God, I'm so jealous at all those people who can go. I wanna go to! **

**Make me happy with a review, people, I really need it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, guys, I'm really disappointed for the lack of reviews. Do I really have to tell you how many reviews I want each time? Apparantly. So, here it comes: I want to reach 75 reviews to make up for the lack of it in the last chapter. I think that's only fair to me. I do need that sort of encouragement, people, and I don't care if I sound like a greedy bitch. If I don't reach the 75 you can wait for a very long time before I update again. It's your choice.**

**Anyway: there are two mistakes in this story. I want to thank MyFantasySoul for noticing them. In chapter 4 (I think it's that chapter) Edward introduced himself as Edward Cullen, but of course it has to be Edward Masen. Then the second mistake. In the first chapter I said that Jasper and Emmett are brothers, but in the Jasper pov I made the mistake of saying that Jasper and Edward met Emmett when they were 8. Now I thought that through and let's just pretend that Emmett was adopted by the Cullens when he was 8. It's called fanfiction for a reason, people. Anyway, thanks again MyFantaySoul for noticing them and letting me know.**

**All right, enjoy the tenth chapter of this story! Read and review (I mean it!)**

**Disclaimer: what do you think? I still don't own anything from Twilight. Darn it. *sigh***

_Chapter 10: No way! Is this a dream? EPOV_

Jasper and Emmett stayed till Saturday night. Emmett stayed for the food and nobody was surprised for that. I suspected that Jasper stayed for Alice – he denied it, of course, but I wasn't stupid. When my sister came in the room, his eyes would lit up and he would forget what he was saying. Nobody noticed his silence, because Alice would fill up the silence with her never-ending chatter. Sometimes I wondered if she was living on batteries and she was recharged at night. Hm, that was possible.

Although I liked it if my friends stayed over, I now couldn't wait till they were gone. I wanted time alone to think. Through the weekend, I was slightly panicking about what I was going to say and to do if I saw Bella again. Now that I knew she liked to be my friend, I was even more nervous about talking to her. I didn't want to blow up my chances at a friendship with her.

At Sunday I decided to just go with the moment; I would just say what would come up in my mind and then hoping I wouldn't say something incredible stupid. Yeah, I was really relaxed now.

Monday morning, at seven a.m., I was in the bathroom, trying to comb my hair to a neat hairstyle. So far, I hadn't much luck with it. Frustrated I let my arms fall to my side and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Okay, so I couldn't do much about my hair – for some reason my hair always looked like I had been running in the wind. I couldn't recall one moment when my hair looked like how I wanted it to look.

But there were other things that I could change in my appearance. My glasses and my brace for example. Maybe I could do something with them. If Bella wanted to be my friend, then at least I could something about my appearance. They always say that you shouldn't change yourself for someone else, but didn't that only count if another person wanted you to change? What if you wanted to change yourself for somebody else? Did that still count?

I mean, even if I had no chance with Bella, I always wanted to do something about myself. And if my new appearance attracted the attention of Bella more, then that was a nice extra (yeah, that was the understatement of the year!).

So first, I had to buy contacts so I could lose my glasses. But what would I do about my braces? Hm, I should ask my mother when the dentist would remove them. Hopefully early. Preferably this week.

Yeah, I would lose this ugly glasses and this stupid braces! Maybe then I would have more confidence and courage to talk to her. I grinned by the thought.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE BATHROOM! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO WANT TO USE THAT ROOM, YOU KNOW!" my lovely sister screamed from the other end of the door. Man, that girl could scream! I wasn't surprised if the people on the other end of the town had heard her. Figuring I wanted to make it out of this bathroom alive, I rushed to the door and unlocked it.

I peeked through the small opening and what I saw made me scared. There in front of the door stood Alice, with a furious look in her eyes. Ah, yes, she always spent half an hour in the bathroom to – hm, what did she do? The only thing I knew, was that she didn't seem different to me when she came out of the bathroom then when she walked in. Of course, I wasn't so stupid to say that to her. I valued my life too much.

She noticed my peeking and said in a menacing voice: "Get your butt out of that fucking bathroom now."

Her voice was soft, but threatening. This was my cue to leave.

"All right, all right; I'm gone!" I rushed out of the room and ran downstairs to the kitchen. To my surprise my mother was still there.

"Good morning, honey." Mom smiled and set me a bowl with cereal on the table

I smiled back and sat at the table. "Good morning, mom. How come you're still at home?"

"One of my clients rescheduled his appointment, so I don't have to leave for another hour." Mom answered.

"Aha." I mumbled and began to eat my cereal. If I strained my ears, I could hear the shower running. Hm, I gave Alice a quarter of an hour and then I would leave for school. I didn't want to be late. Then I remembered something.

"Mom?"

She turned around. "Yes, honey?"

"Euhm, when are we going to the dentist to remove my braces?" I asked and played with the leftover of my cereal. I held my eyes down; mom would know there was a reason for this question and I didn't want to answer all the embarrassing questions that would undoubtedly follow.

My mother frowned her forehead while she thought. She ruffled through her agenda and her face lit up.

"Aha, here it is. The appointment is set on this Wednesday, at 14.30." she looked up and asked surprised: "Why? Have you already made plans?"

I shook my head. "No, I just wanted to know."

"Oh, well, now you know." My mother smiled.

I smiled back, but hid my grin. Yes! I only had to wait for two days! I could do that. And today I would go to the store to buy some contacts. But then I remembered Alice. There was no way she could know about what I was planning to do. If she knew, she would make me go shopping with her and I really didn't want to die from exhaustion. Shopping with Alice was a real pain in the ass. By the end of the day you are so tired, you can't even feel your legs anymore. Yeah, it was probably the best if Alice didn't found out what I was planning.

I looked at the clock and saw that is was nearly eight. Hm, I had to go if I wanted to be on time at school.

"I'm leaving, Alice!" I shouted at the bottom of the staircase. I didn't hear the water running anymore, but that didn't necessarily mean Alice was ready to go.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted back and the next moment she stood right in front of me with her backpack in her hands. Damn, I always forgot how fast she could be.

"See, right on time. Aren't you proud of me, my big brother?" she playfully asked and she took her coat.

I laughed. "O, I'm very proud of you, my little sister."

"Good bye mom!" we both yelled at the same time.

"All right, honeys. Have fun at school!" mom yelled back.

It wasn't until I had started the car that I remembered I hadn't seen Alice eating breakfast. Had she skipped it?

"Did you eat breakfast or did you skipped it? Cause I didn't see you at the kitchen table." I said confused.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, you were so long in the bathroom, I thought it was better if I ate breakfast while you were still in the bathroom, instead of waiting till you came out. It appears I have made the right decision, seeing as my breakfast was done and you were still in that damn bathroom." She sighed and looked at me curious. "Honestly, Edward, what took you so long? Normally you only take ten minutes and now it took you nearly half an hour. What were you doing?"

I couldn't really tell her that I had created a plan to receive more attention from Bella. The humiliation that would follow was too big to handle. Instead I told her: "I was trying to comb my hair into something decent. As you can see, I hadn't much luck with it." And I pointed to my hair that was already ruffled up again. It stuck out in every possible direction.

Alice giggled. "I don't know why you even tried. Your hair has never looked decent. It always sticks out in different directions. There's no more hope for you regarding your hair."

"Thank you, Alice, I feel so much better now." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. But no, seriously, you tried to comb your hair for half an hour?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Of course not, I took a shower too."

"Well, that's a relieve. I don't think I could handle it if my brother didn't shower every day. Iew, the thought alone is even too much!" she exclaimed.

I laughed, but didn't respond. I didn't have to – we arrived at school. I looked for an empty space in the parking lot where I could park my precious Volvo and eventually found one nearby a big, old tree.

"Have a fun day at school, my big brother!" Alice said after she stepped out of the car. She waved at me and I waved back. With a sigh I stepped out of the car and walked to the building for my first lesson: German. I noticed a flash of brown hair for me and saw that it was Bella who was walking to her friend Rosalie. For some odd reason I became curious and stood for a moment still. I saw that Bella was waving a paper in Rosalie's face and she looked furious. Rosalie responded at whatever Bella asked, but I wasn't paying attention to her. The only thing I could think of was how cute Bella looked when she was angry. Her cheeks were slightly red, but it wasn't the fire red I usually got. I shook my head and scolded myself. This was not the time to think about how cute Bella looked. I had to hurry if I wanted to be on time for my first lesson. And I didn't want to be caught looking at Bella. I could only imagine the embarrassment that I would feel if someone caught me.

I hurried to my classroom and sat next to the window. Next to me sat Ben. He was quiet and shy, just like me, but we got along with each other. He was nice to work with.

I only had three classes where I sat alone. Well, first I had four: biology too, but it looked like Bella was my partner now. Not that I was complaining about that.

The three others were Spanish, History and English. Jasper and Emmett weren't interested in Spanish and for the other two they were placed in other classes.

This time I really couldn't concentrate on the lesson, knowing that my next lesson was French. French itself wasn't the reason why I was impatient. No, it was because Bella would be in that class too. Granted she didn't sat next to me, she was sitting next to one of the gossip queens: Jessica. But still Bella was in that class too. From my place by the window, I had a good view of Bella, since she was sitting in the middle of the room.

Normally I wouldn't get my hopes up about Bella noticing me, but today was different. She had said to Jasper that she wanted to be my friend, so maybe, just maybe, I had a chance to talk to her after class. Plus, she had acknowledged me last Friday that she would see me in French. That meant she would at least say hi, wouldn't it?

Finally the bell rang and I shoved my stuff into my bag and made my way out of the classroom, eager to see Bella again.

I walked the French classroom in and sat on my seat next to the window. Hm, for some odd reason most of my seats were situated next to a window. Strange. O, well, I mentally shrugged.

While the other students filled the classroom, I searched in my bag for my French books. Then suddenly I noticed a pair of female shoes right next to me. What the… I looked up and nearly choked: Bella stood next to me. My eyes went huge when I saw her. Since when didn't she sit next to Jessica? From the corner of my eye, I could see Jessica looking at us with a confused face. I thought I could also detect a look of anger and disbelief in her eyes, but she turned her face quickly to the front, so I wasn't sure. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Good morning, Edward. Would you mind if I sit next to you?" Bella suddenly asked friendly.

Immediately I could feel myself blushing and I cursed myself for blushing again. Why was it that each time Bella talked to me, I had to start blushing? Was it so hard for my body to just stop the freaking blushing?

I was embarrassed for my blushing and didn't dare to look Bella in the eye when I answered: "I won't mind. You can sit here."

She smiled a breathtaking smile and said: "Thank you." With that she sat down and took her books out of her bag.

Meanwhile I had troubles with not starting to hyperventilate. Bella Swan – the gorgeous Bella Swan – was once again sitting next to me! O, my god! Since when did I start having all this luck? Never mind that, I had to think about what I would say next. I couldn't screw this up. If what Jasper said was true and she really wanted to be my friend, I could start now by making small conversation, right? Hm, what should I say?

Then, before I could stop myself, I heard myself ask: "If you don't mind, could you tell me why you aren't sitting with your friend?" O, shit, what did I just say? It sounded like I didn't want her to sit here. I had to fix that stupid sentence before I totally screwed this up. I hurriedly continued: "Not that I mind! Not at all! It's just… You never sat here before so I wondered…" I trailed off, embarrassed by my idiotic question. Seriously, what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I have a normal conversation with Bella, without making a fool out of myself? Now was the moment where she would regret sitting next to me and she would leave so she could sit back next to her friends.

But Bella surprised me again.

"Jessica was getting on my nerves. All she does, is gossiping while I want to pay attention to the lesson. It was really hard to concentrate, but I remembered that you are in this class too and although we didn't have the chance to talk and get to meet each other properly, I want to sit next to you. I know you won't distract me and I kinda want to talk to you more. I believe we could be great friends." she answered and then bit on her lip as if she was embarrassed by what she was saying.

At first I was distracted by her biting on her lip, but then my brain finally received what she was saying and I was instantly happy. She wanted to talk to me more and she believed we could be great friends! Yes! I couldn't believe my own luck. I silently thanked God for sending me one of his angels.

"In that case, you don't have to worry about me distracting you. I also don't like it when people are disturbing me while I want to pay attention to class. Not that you can't talk to me, of course not." I continued quickly, in case that had came out wrong. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to talk to you. You're very nice to talk to. Um, what I meant to say was, that I would also like to know you better." My face was definitely red now and I casted my eyes down to my books in the false hope that she wouldn't notice how red I was. Yeah, sure, I thought sarcastically. She wouldn't notice that my face was resembling a tomato right now.

"I'm glad to hear that." Bella said and it sounded like she was smiling.

My red face momentarily forgotten I looked up to her smiling face and I smiled my signature crooked smile back.

For a few seconds, I thought Bella looked stunned, but that had to be a mistake. Why would she look stunned? I was the one who was always stunned by her.

"So, uhm, what did you do this weekend? Did you have a fun weekend?" Bella suddenly asked nonchalant.

My eyes went wide and I hesitated. What should I say to her? I was thinking all weekend about what I would say to you if I saw you? Or should I say: 'yeah, my friend Jasper told me everything about your conversation last Friday? Somehow I thought that those two options wouldn't come over well. Hm, what should I say? Maybe I should say something that resembled the truth a little.

I answered: "Well, I did some homework and my friends stayed over at my house, so we talked a little bit. And you?"

She smiled again. "Well, I didn't do much this weekend. I finished my homework, talked to Rosalie and I talked to your friend Jasper a little bit, last Friday, when he delivered my pizza."

"Yeah, he mentioned that when he came over." I smiled. I didn't tell her the fact that I almost reorganized Jaspers face cause he wouldn't tell me what had happened.

"He's a nice guy. He told me some stories about your time together."

I was surprised. "O yeah?" I wondered if Jasper had mentioned that last Friday.

"Yeah, like the time when you met Emmett." She grinned.

Ah, Jasper must have told her about our matches. What else did he told her?

"You have to tell me someday how you managed to defeat Emmett in a match." She said smiling.

"Sure, it's my pleasure." I laughed quietly. The word 'someday' warmed my heart and made me all giddy. She wanted to talk to me more!

Just then the teacher walked in and said: "Quiet everyone! Take your books at page 214."

Bella smiled again to me and turned to the front again. I flipped through my book till I found page 214, but I didn't pay attention to class. My mind was full of Bella and our little conversation. Maybe if she talked to me more, I would get rid of my stupid blushing habit. All throughout the lesson I glanced at Bella. When she flipped her hair back, I was greeted by the smell of strawberries and a hint of… freesia? Anyway, she smelled nice. She was beautiful, nice and she smelled nice – could this girl get more and more perfect?

The bell shook me out of my daydream.

"Well, I see you later, Edward." Bella smiled and she took her bag. I shivered happy when she said my name; it sounded so nice, coming from her lips.

I nodded. "Yep, see you later, Bella." I smiled back.

Of course, I didn't know then, that this 'later' would be sooner than I expected.

**Well, what did you guys think of it? Let me know!**

**O, and I have a question: where do you want the first date to happen? There are 3 options:**

**- in the movie theater**

**- in a restaurant**

**- or at the famous meadow?**

**Let me know your favorite in a review! Till the next time!**

**FanofBellaandEdward**


End file.
